Us Against The World
by PoeticHeart943
Summary: Sequel to It's Only A Pretty Picture. You will need to read that first. Lucas and Chloe are slowly rebuilding their life together. With a ring on her finger, what will the future have in hold for them as they plan their wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**KUDOS AND THE BBC OWN ALL THINGS [SPOOKS]. I OWN THIS STORY AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. **

**AN. Lucas and Chloe are slowly rebuilding their life together. With a ring on her finger, what will the future have in hold for them as they plan their wedding? One thing for sure, life will be far from boring for these two… **

**Us Against The World**

I went to the hospital every day; Harry had said I could take as long as I needed off work. After all, my place was with Chloe, my gorgeous girl was getting better every day but I couldn't bear to be away from her for too long. The doctors had said it wouldn't be too long till I could bring her home, that day couldn't come soon enough. I was so excited, and still in shock over the news I had been given a few days ago. Chloe was pregnant again, so not only had she protected our wonderful daughter, and survived the horrific attack Erik had inflicted on her, she'd unknowingly protected our unborn son or daughter. Life was truly beginning once again for us, but everything was going to be so much better than it was before… and what we had had before that God awful day had been as close to paradise as I thought we could get.

It really felt like a miracle had happened that day; we had been told that Chloe should never have survived the attack. Something that haunted me every waking second, but the nights, the nights were so much worse. I had nightmares that I never made it through the door that day, or that I got there too late to save her… the very idea of not having Chloe made me physically sick. To not feel myself drowning into her blue eyes as she smiled at me, I'd sworn to myself to the Gods watching over us as I'd knelt in the hospital chapel that I would die before I let Chloe be hurt again. I loved her more than life itself.

I split my time between the hospital and our newly restored home with Aeryn, whether it was pushing her pram around the park or taking her anywhere I could think of that would guarantee my angel would be happy. The ducks were always a favourite for her though, I lost myself for hours it seemed watching my little girl gurgle and smile as I fed them scraps of bread. Now though, we were sitting in the car staring up at the hospital as I checked I had everything I needed for Aeryn in the bag I'd meticulously packed. Christ, it really was true… if you have a baby, you end up taking everything with you – I was pretty sure I had the bloody kitchen sink in here somewhere!

A giggle came from the seat behind me and I looked into the mirror, Aeryn was playing with her latest toy… this little goblin thing Dimitri had bought her, apparently, she'd refused to let go of it, and D being D couldn't bring himself to say no to her. Then again, I hadn't found anyone in her twelve months on this Earth who had, certainly not me…

"_Okay baby girl, I know you want to get into those loving arms of your Mummy, so let's go princess. Daddy thinks he has everything we need for the next few hours to keep you happy. Alright sweetheart, I'm coming."_

Undoing her straps gently , I carried her gently in my arms, the nappy bag hitting me at every step in the leg I couldn't help but smile at her sucking that little toy… not exactly the thing I imagined her wanting, but god help you if you left it behind. Taking the lift up to the ward to see Chloe, I felt I could make this journey with my eyes closed, every visiting time I was here from the moment it started to if I could charm someone, at least half an hour after I should have really left. I was hoping to hear we were bringing my girl home soon; I wanted her lying next to me, my arms wrapped around her protecting and loving my fiancée and my unborn baby. I felt heart skip a beat as I thought of the scan I had in my wallet next to the photos of my girls…

The shock of how my life had turned around in the last few years hit me once again - I had gone from nothing without any idea of knowing where my life would take me to having a wonderful family. Somewhere, somehow I had been given a second chance and I held onto it tightly with both hands.

Pushing open the door to the ward, I saw her, my beautiful girl was walking towards me using the stick I knew she hated but given how weak she still was and the pregnancy was something she would have to continue using for the next few months. Her smile lit up the room as she saw Aeryn and me approaching, and the gurgling coming for my baby girl intensified as she saw her Mummy… today, was going to be a good day I just knew it. I gently pulled her into my arms holding both of my girls close to me, when I held them like this I felt I could do anything, the love and support I got from Chloe and the simple sweet affection my baby girl gave me. They gave me the strength to be a better person every single day of my life. I kissed Chloe softly, feeling her contented sigh against my mouth… as I pulled back a smile crossed my face, my girl was happy about something.

"_The doctor saw me this morning Lucas, he said he saw no reason for me not to go home… to be with you and Aeryn. Baby, he said I could come home today he just needed to organise my physiotherapy. I'm coming home Lucas, coming home to you."_

I was lost, we were going to be together again, tonight I was going to lie next to my fiancée for the first time in weeks. Then I felt a small wave of fear, what if she couldn't cope in the house, what if she was as haunted by that day as I was? Christ, I'd only seen the aftermath, she'd experienced Erik's' wrath first hand. One day at a time Lucas, one day at a time… Let's see what happens when Chloe is home I thought to myself. I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the strawberry shampoo she had taken to using, such a wonderful natural smell that was so her.

"_That's amazing baby; do you know how long we'll have to wait? I can't wait to have you home I've missed you more than words can say… I love you Chlo'. Now, where's that doctor of yours? Your fiancé wants you home as soon as possible, and he's not a man to argue with."_

Watching Aeryn and Chloe playing together I felt the breath finally leave my body that I'd unknowingly been keeping in. Everything had to go well now; there couldn't be any more darkness in my life not after what we'd been through as a family. Life couldn't be that cruel, could it?

I had lots to do, and a surprise to get for my girl coming home… I'd seen something I thought would make her smile… something that would make her feel more at home I hoped. Dimitri was going to have to look after Aeryn for an hour whilst I got everything ready, after all, the doctor was sorting out Chloe's physiotherapy and there was sure to be a lot of medication for her to take, and then there were the ante-natal appointments. We hadn't made any when we first saw the youngest member of the North family for the first time, we were too afraid that this was an incredible dream we were experiencing. Yet, I had the evidence for myself, we were living the dream I'd had so many nights ago.

I had to call Dimitri and hoped he wasn't doing anything important on his day off, I owed him already for the help he'd been. When he wasn't working he was with me listening to me talk about that day, I had to get it out of my head and I was damned if I was going near a therapist again.

"_Sweetheart, I need to go do a few things whilst we wait to hear from the Doctor, the sooner I get them done the faster I can be back with you. I'll get Aeryn's favourite uncle to look after her, I'm sure there is a duck that needs feeding somewhere."_

I kissed her softly and dropped a gentle kiss on Aeryn's head before quickly stepping out to call Dimitri. I had to get this done and quickly, I'd paid the deposit on it and had been waiting for the right time to go collect it. Now, was the right time. Then a trip to the florists to get my beautiful bear girl her favourite flowers, every room would have yellow roses in it by the time I came back here.

"_D, mate I need a favour. Chloe is coming home today, I know… I can't believe it either but I need to go do a few things and I'd be quicker without your gorgeous goddaughter with me. I was wondering if…"_

He cut me off quickly telling me he'd meet me at the hospital to switch the seat into his car, one thing down, two to go.

Today was a wonderful day.

I quickly went back into my girls, telling Chloe to call me as soon as she knew when she was going to be discharged and went with Aeryn to wait for Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything in the house was done, I had emptied three florists of their yellow roses for my girl. She had to have her favourite flowers, the symbol of our love for one another wherever she was. I wanted her to know how much I loved her, that I would kill anyone who made her cry again. These roses stood for so much, Chloe was my best friend, my lover, my rock, my future… the woman who had let me live again. Most importantly, she was the mother of my children, something I had never dreamed I would be so lucky to become.

I looked around our front room, the furniture was all new, the walls painted, if you were coming into the room for the first time, you would never have known that a few weeks previously there'd been blood and broken furniture everywhere. You would never have known how close I had come to losing everything I held so dear. I was waiting for the phone to go, it had been over two hours since I left Chloe and I was missing her, knowing she was coming home made the feeling being alone so much stronger because this would be the last time I'd let that happen. I looked around the room once more, smiling, convinced now that the surprise I had got her would make my wonderful girl smile. My mobile rang… Dimitri, which meant that my little princess was getting unsettled.

"_Mate, what's up? Was just going to head up to the hospital, getting impatient waiting to hear from Chloe. Been too long as it is, she should be home with me, back where she belongs."_

Then I heard her, Aeryn was crying again, and my heart sank. I was struggling to get her to settle without Chloe here, so god knows what she must've been like for Dimitri. Emma, Chloe's mother had offered to look after her whilst I was at the hospital or 'if I wanted to be useful, and go back to work.' I'd growled at her for that before kindly refusing her offer on the grounds that Aeryn barely knew her. Strangely, that hadn't gone down well, not that I cared.

"_She's been like this for the last hour Lucas, I can't get her to calm down and I've tried everything I can think of, tried singing to her, took her out to see the ducks about four times and she just got worse. I think it's time to get this wonderful little girl back to her Mummy and Daddy. I'll drop her off at your house, and if you need anything doing whilst you're with Chloe let me know."_

I thanked him, and sat there staring at my phone willing it to ring again, my foot tapping with impatience on the floor. Soon, I tried to convince myself, soon she'd be home. I mean how long did it take to put some tablets in a bottle and make some phone calls? Fifteen minutes later, it still hadn't rung but my baby girl was happily playing with me on the floor, toys strewn all over the place as I made them talk to her. I was tickling and blowing raspberries on her soft tummy when I hear d my phone ring, looking at the screen I saw her name… this had to be it.

"_Baby, I'm ready when you are… the doctor has organised everything. I'm just waiting on my prescriptions, come take me home Lucas?"_

Aeryn was up into my arms and buckled into the car as fast as I could move, the little goblin tucked safely in her chubby hands, her beautiful blue eyes looking at me as she sucked on her dummy. She was so content, I swear she knew we were going to bring Chloe home.

"_We're going to get your Mummy little one, yes we are, so you keep smiling there my angel. Mummy is going to be so pleased to be home with you again, how could she not look at you Miss Aeryn, you're as perfect as her. Your Daddy loves your Mummy and you very much and I love your new baby brother or sister very much too, you're going to be a wonderful big sister I know it."_

It was easy enough to get Chloe into the car to go home although she moved slowly, the pain still very much evident on her face as she winced at every movement she took. My beautiful girl was more fragile than ever before, but I knew not to coddle her too much, although she was quiet most of the time, I'd borne the brunt of her strong, independent and damn right stubborn side when she'd been pregnant with Aeryn. I was not going to make that mistake again, I knew if she needed me, she'd ask for me. I could see though even as she kissed and smiled at me the fear in her eyes, the waver in her voice as she spoke also said volumes about what she felt about going home. I only hoped that my gentle reassurance would suffice, otherwise we'd be moving from the home we'd built together.

Pulling up outside the house , I saw her knuckles were white and she was shaking.

"_We don't have to go in, we can go stay somewhere get a hotel and look for a new place to live if that makes you happy. Chloe, baby I'll do whatever you want to do. Just please, trust me, you're safe now. Nothing and no one will hurt you again, I promise. I can just go in there and get stuff for Aeryn and we can go anywhere you want. Even, if you really want, your Mothers."_

She took a deep breath and opened the car door, her eyes never leaving the house, pushing herself up and out of the car she stood tall. My eyes never left her, watching the determination to not be beaten by all this cross her face. I gently lifted out our sleeping daughter and cradled her in my arms, waiting patiently to see what Chloe would do, or want me to do. I had every confidence in my incredible fiancée but I wasn't sure she did, the one thing my girl lacked was confidence in her beauty and talent, it broke me every time she refused to believe what I saw in her. Then, I noticed the small movement, she was walking towards the house, taking her time as she adjusted to walking with the stick again, her jaw set in grim determination. We stood at the front door together, I moved Aeryn into one arm and held onto Chloe's hand, stroking her tiny fingers with mine.

"_When you're ready, we'll go in together. There's nothing to fear, not anymore it's just our house… our home we made together, the one you have covered with your wonderful photographs, where we brought our baby girl too. In there is our beautiful bed room you decorated, and I am planning on lying in our warm bed and holding you tightly in my arms. I have missed you so much Chloe and I am so sorry for what happened, it was my entire fault baby…"_

There was a small nod from her, and I opened the door gently leading her into the room, my fear hidden well, I waited to see how she would react. Aeryn slept softly in my arms, her tiny body moving gently as she snuffled in her sleep, as I watched her mother touch the furniture that hadn't been destroyed that day. I heard her gasp suddenly as she looked over towards the sofa – I held my breath.

"_The vase… I remember throwing it at him, it broken. How did you get another one, and why? I know you hated it and only bought it for me because I told you I loved it…"_

I smiled softly at her, seeing the confusion but also the joy on her face on seeing something she loved returned to her albeit by having to be replaced. Which had been a challenge in itself, I'd had to visit pretty much every dealer in the area to see if they could track one down, taking the remnants of our old one with me.

"_Chloe, baby, you loved that vase… and yes, I hated the thing but, I wanted there to be one thing in the room you loved back where it belonged, so I found you one. I know it's not the same one but it is identical. I wanted to see you smile."_

I left her to just walk around and settle in, to see that it was just our house and she – we were safe here again. I took Aeryn up to her nursery, settling her into her sleeping bag I gently lay her down in her cot, looking around the Winnie the Pooh themed room with its shelves filled with books and soft toys I found myself praying again. I prayed that I could keep the women in my life safe and that I would find the strength to continue being the man they loved. I prayed that I would be a good father to my unborn baby and I would make my family proud of me.

I prayed for my life to be what I deserved it to be, what I wanted it to be… I wanted a life filled with love and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**SONG LYRICS ARE FROM 'I WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU BY WESTLIFE.'**

We spent the afternoon together just enjoying the quiet, Aeryn slept for hours before she woke crying for milk and Chloe got to sit back and feed her for the first time in weeks. I sat holding Chloe in my arms and watched our beautiful baby girl, my family was back together but I wanted to do something special for Chloe. Something to show her, that I loved her as the woman who'd stolen my heart that night in that bar, the woman who made my heart race when she looked at me. I wanted to show her that I still saw her. Chloe.

An idea formed in my head, I gently moved my arm from around Chloe and Aeryn kissing Chloe on the top of her head, and went to run her a relaxing bath using the vanilla bubble bath she loved and filled the room with candles. I was going to make sure my gorgeous girl had a relaxing night and felt pampered and loved… Once the bath was run, I went and ordered our favourite meal, while Chloe settled Aeryn; I was going to arrange everything for surprise part of the evening. After all, the whole house now smelt of vanilla so Chloe would know I had run her a bath, admittedly something I did do for her on a regular occasion. My girl deserved the best I could give her.

Tonight, was going to be night filled with romance.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, shutting the nursery door quietly and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Despite the bruising on her skin and the bandages still covering her arms, she'd never seem as beautiful as she did now. A smile softly crept across her face as she walked slowly towards me, taking my hand in hers…

"_She's asleep Lucas, where on earth did that toy come from? I tried to change it to her Raggedy Ann but she started to cry. She's a princess who loves a goblin!"_

I chuckled as I told her how Aeryn had made Dimitris life a misery in the small toy shop he'd taken her too, how every time he'd tried to persuade her to have anything else that was soft and bright she'd screamed. So in the end, the little goblin came home and Aeryn refused to be without it, to the degree I was going to have to buy duplicates to ensure we were covered in case it got lost or broken.

"_Now my gorgeous girl, it's time for you to have a relaxing bath whilst we wait for dinner to be delivered, and as you've been away from me too long, I'm even going to wash that beautiful thick hair of yours. I've missed my running my hands through it."_

At that, I swept her up into my arms and carried her through to the candle lit room… the pampering was about to begin. I lowered her gently kissing her softly, I looked at her and saw her eyes looking at me with love and trust, my hands slipped carefully under the loose shirt she was wearing and lifted it off her. I gasped seeing the damage that had been inflicted on her , running my hands over her arms, and across her slightly swollen stomach, I kissed her neck down onto her shoulders inhaling the smell of her skin, losing myself in the simple act of being close to her. I slowly pushed down the cotton trousers she'd been wearing and lifted her up and carried her to the bath, lowering her into the bubbles.

"_Sweetheart, I'm going to go do something, call me if you need me and I'll be right up… and leave your hair alone. That's my job tonight, promise me you'll just lie here and relax? I've put some of that apple drink you liked when you were pregnant with Aeryn on the cabinet. I love you beautiful, I don't tell you enough but I really do love you Chloe…"_

I left her to relax, ensuring the door was slightly open so I would hear her if she called out for me, quickly checking I'd got everything ready for the meal from our favourite Italian restaurant that was due to be delivered in about half an hour I headed outside and lit the patio heaters and set up a small stereo. The sky was clear tonight and I knew Chloe loved to just sit out here and watch the stars, she always said that she believed that they were everyone's hopes and dreams, that when the dream came true a new star was born. I set up the music and hurried back to Chloe, I had a job I wanted to do.

She was lying there, her eyes closed and I got to just watch her for a few minutes… taking everything in about her features, her cheeks were flushed, her long eyelashes framing the hidden blue eyes that held so many stories and dreams, her neck stretched back, the skin of which I knew was so soft as I'd kissed it a million times or more. Her long hair falling over her shoulders so thick and dark and totally addictive to touch and smell… my beautiful girl was perfection and she didn't see it, refused to accept what I told her every day. Opening her eyes, she smiled at me, a genuine happy smile.

Taking a glass I poured the warm water over her hair over and over again before rubbing the strawberry shampoo she loved into her hair, the small contented moans now lost to my ears… Smiling to myself, I knew I'd done the right thing for Chloe, she was happy and relaxed – and I was more than happy being like this with her. I kissed her neck softly, my hands running up and down her warm skin, before rinsing the shampoo out and gently towelling her hair dry.

"_Chloe, dinner will be here soon, I've left you something out for you to wear, should be easy enough for you to put on. Want me to lift you out now, that way you can take your time?"_

A small nod came from her, and with a warm towel ready I lifted her out, soaking my new shirt in the process, smooth move there Lucas I thought to myself. I'd known I would have to lift Chloe out of the water so why on Earth had I got changed so soon! Ah well, I could change after I'd brushed Chloe's hair… wouldn't take me too long, getting changed that is. I wanted to spend time devoting myself to her needs.

Moving into our room, I settled Chloe onto our bed so she could dress herself I was wary of doing too much for her and I thought treating her like a dress up doll was going too far. Quickly changing out of my wet shirt and into a simple t-shirt I turned to look at her, she looked so tiny, but then again, I'd chosen one of my old shirts and simple trousers for her… she needed to be comfortable and I didn't need nor want her dressing up for me, I loved her the way she was not for the clothes she wore. Reaching for her brush I began the slow process of brushing through her hair, with every stroke I kissed her neck and cheek, I could hear her moan and sigh happily as I did it, this simple act of brushing her hair was making me want this woman sitting between my legs. I wanted to lose myself with her, in her but I knew that simply wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Chloe had to heal completely before she could even begin doing simple things like walking unaided, never mind well, anything else… There would be time for me to make love to my fiancée another day.

Dinner arrived shortly after and we talked and laughed together, and spoke about our plans for the future, about our wonderful little angel and the baby who would complete us. It was nice and relaxed, just the two of us together once more. We avoided talk of the grid and therefore Erik, there would be plenty of time for that if and when Chloe was ready to talk about what happened that day. Tonight was a happy night, I wanted nothing to make my girl sad…

The sky was clear, the stars were shining brightly just as I had read it would be and I knew that by now it would be warm enough for us to sit together outside… a blanket was already there as well as some non-alcoholic wine for us to enjoy. Once again, my girl was in my arms as I carried her outside, I had to admit the fact I could just do this with her made me smile inside. There was nothing I liked more than to have her in my arms… if I could Chloe would be there all the time. The delighted giggle that escaped her mouth made me smile, simple things like candles and music made her happy, she was a romantic soul and since I'd been with her I had discovered my romantic side ran deep. I sat there with Chloe in my arms wrapping the blanket around us, listening to her tell me stories she made up about each of the stars above us… her imagination was amazing, her stories, magical.

"… _and that one above - see it shining brighter than the others? That's my star Lucas, made up of the dream I made when I was a little girl. I dreamt that I would fall in love with a man who would want me with him forever, he would be better than the Prince in the fairy tales because he would be real. He wouldn't need to fight dragons or save me from an Ivory Tower. He would just love me forever, my dream became a star that night I saw you for the first time… you stole my heart that night Lucas North and I don't ever want it back." _

The cd was playing in the stereo, a romantic mix I'd bought Chloe for Valentine's Day and the perfect song came on, I wanted to dance with my girl under the moonlight… not the image most people had of me I admit but damn it the whole world could be watching and I wouldn't care. I was in love, I was happy and I was going to be marrying the woman who made my life make sense.

We were dancing slowly wrapped up in each other's arms with no sound but the music playing softly in the background… leaning down I kissed Chloe with all I had to give, I wanted her to feel my love for her in every way I could. My hands drifted under her shirt to touch her skin, drawing lazy patterns over it as I pulled her in close to me. I found myself listening to the lyrics of the song…

'I wanna grow old with you, I wanna die lying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you,  
I wanna be looking in your eyes, I wanna be there for you, Sharing everything you do,  
I wanna grow old with you._'_

The song summed up exactly how I felt about Chloe, I wanted to be by her side, loving her until I took my last breath. I couldn't wait for the day I would introduce Chloe as my wife, it couldn't come soon enough. Leaning down to whisper in her ear I told my wonderful gorgeous girl how I felt.

"_Chloe, I want to grow old with you, I could never imagine my life without you, and you complete me. Whe__n I take a breath in I think it's one you've breathed out. With you in my life I can believe that anything is possible. I love you my gorgeous girl, you're my best friend, my soul mate you are my everything. Thank you for loving me, for being here when I w__anted to give in and walk away, thank you for seeing me." _

I carried her inside after ensuring that everything was off and we were safe… it was time to curl up next to Chloe and let the dreams of what was to come wash over me.

I lay in bed that night holding her in my arms and watched her sleep for hours. I could see the nightmares strengthen as her body twitched and as she whimpered and cried in her sleep, I stroked her arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. Tomorrow was another day and we'd get through these nightmares together.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M** **FOR DARK IMAGES AND VIOLENCE**

I woke in the early hours of the morning screaming for Aeryn, I was trapped there again in the day where I'd nearly lost my little girl and the man I loved more than I dreamed possible. The nightmares were awful, I had suffered with them ever since I'd tried to sleep through the night in the hospital.

I saw it all so clearly and my body felt like it was drowning in mud, I was unable to move fast enough I could feel the knife being driven through me over and over again and there was nothing I could do. The only thing I had known that day was I had to protect Aeryn from the intruder in our home.

In the dim early morning light, I saw Lucas come back into our room his face etched with concern but unsure as what to do to calm me. My body was shaking and I knew my face was soaked in tears, I wanted the nightmares to leave me alone. I wanted to enjoy my pregnancy and my day to day life with Lucas and Aeryn, go out and take photographs again. I just wanted normality once more.

"_Chloe, gorgeous girl, what's wrong? Please talk to me, let me in."_

He climbed onto the bed, his strong arms pulling me close to him as I lay back against him the tears began to fall once again… Could I do this, could I talk about that day? I talk a deep breath and began.

"_I see it as clear as I see you now, I can feel everything… I can hear Aeryn screaming, the sound of the furniture smashing around me."_

His arms tightened around me as I tried to speak, I had to tell him what had happened, if I was ever going to move forward. Hell, if we were going to move forward together.

"_I was playing with Aeryn, she'd slept later than I'd meant her too and I'd decided not to go to the playgroup... we were on the floor lying together and she was so happy Lucas, smiling at me whilst she played with her blocks. Then I heard a noise, the door was being forced open I remember putting Aeryn into the travel cot and going to find out who was there. I know now of course, I was stupid doing that, I should have just taken Aeryn and run out the back but I wasn't thinking straight._

_The man, Erik? He came through into the room screaming at me in Russian and the only word I knew that he was saying, was your name. Over and over he said 'Lucas' I kept telling him you weren't here that I wasn't sure where you were, all I could think about was how I could get him to leave us alone. _

_He was throwing stuff around, his voice getting louder and louder and he had me pinned back against the wall, Aeryn was just watching us crying softly. Then I saw the knife in his hand…"_

I stopped talking, my mouth was dry and the tears were pouring down my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe, Lucas' arms tightened around me as he whispered how much he loved me, how proud he was of me for keeping Aeryn safe. How I had fought back from it all. I found the strength within to carry on.

"_I tried Lucas, I really tried to get away from him but he was too strong for me, I felt the knife enter me over and over again, the look on his face was so cold. He wanted me dead, I know it Lucas, and he stabbed me four or five times. My hands were soaked in my own blood as I tried to get away, every time I pushed him, he slashed the blade against my arms._

_I remember falling to the floor, knocking a table or bookshelf over, I couldn't fight anymore I just didn't have the strength, I pulled myself across the floor trying desperately to get to Aeryn. If I could see she was alright, I could try to fight back from it all, I knew Lucas that I'd lost a lot of blood… I knew that if someone didn't find me I was going to die and that terrified me. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you and Aeryn._

_The last thing I remember was hearing Aeryn calling out for me and I knew I couldn't reach her. I simply didn't have the strength to stand, so I pulled myself as close as I could to her."_

I curled up into my fiancés arms and let myself be lost in the loving words he was saying quietly to me. The tears slowly stopped as I felt him slip around to cradle my face in his hands and gently kiss me, his warm fingers wiping away the fallen tears from my cheeks. I needed to move forward, I maybe down but I was far from being out.

It was time for me to fight back from the nightmares, from the past… I had everything to live for and I was going to live it well.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Lucas and I were walking around Hyde Park, Lucas pushing Aeryn in her pram and a bag of bread hidden away for the birds. I felt calmer than I had in days; talking about the nightmare, about that horrific day had caused a great weight to have been lifted from my shoulders. We were going to move on with our lives, starting this morning, and we were having a wonderful time already, the sun was shining and I was here with my wonderful family. There were couples and other families all around us and in the park, for a while it felt like the world slowed right down.

We were excited as well, this afternoon, we were going to St. Thomas' for our first formal antenatal appointment, I was still in shock over it all I hadn't had any idea I was pregnant… no symptoms at all. The doctor who had confirmed the pregnancy declared me to be 10 weeks, so here we were heading for my 12 week check-up. Lucas' face was full of joy every time we spoke about it; he had said he'd dreamt of another baby when he'd been waiting for me to wake up in the hospital. He'd joked that it had been some kind of premonition… it seemed maybe, he was right in a way. After all, here we were engaged and expecting another child and he'd seen the wedding and me carrying our son.

Walking around the Diana fountain, I took in the beauty around us, London was a truly hectic place to be but we were blessed with places like this that kept us hidden away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Looking at the water flowing around the circles, I found myself understanding the symbolism behind it all, life truly did have its highs and lows and it was up to each of us to make the most of what we were given. The sun was shining and The Serpentine was sparkling as we walked along it going past The Lido where I was sure Lucas would insist on going for a coffee as was the norm for our quiet family walks. There they were, Aeryn's beloved ducks as soon as she saw them she started babbling loudly trying to tell us she'd seen her feathery friends. Lucas lifted her out of the pram and settled her onto his knee as we sat together just watching the various birds swim by. Then we saw some swans gliding gracefully through the water, two beautiful creatures side by side… within seconds my camera was out, they looked too good not to capture on film as I steadied my camera, Lucas spoke.

"_Swans, they mate for life you know? Just like you and I… once they find one another, the swans don't need anyone else."_

I took the photograph and smiled softly at Lucas, my eyes drawn down to look at Aeryn rocking backwards and forwards in excitement babbling happily at the swans as the swam by us. I kissed my daughters soft hair and leant in to kiss Lucas softly, my tongue run against his lips searching for a way in. Our tongues battled for dominance, as the kiss changed from a gentle one, to one filled with passion. Then I heard a tiny little voice.

"_Mama… mama, dada, mama"_

We froze, both Lucas and I looking down at our daughter in amazement, she'd said Dada a few times by now but never Mama… the tears of joy and pride threatened to fall, so taking a deep breath I took Aeryn from Lucas. My arms were sore but I didn't care, holding my daughter was the most amazing feeling, and after hearing her call me Mama for the first time I was desperate to have her there.

"_Yes baby girl, I'm your Mama and I love you so much, yes I do, you're my little princess and the apple of my eye. Your Mama is going to be here for you every single day of your life Aeryn, whenever you need or want me, all you'll need to do is call me and I'll be with you."_

We spent the next half an hour throwing bread into The Serpentine for the various birds, and I captured many photographs of Lucas and Aeryn together both of their faces filled with such emotion. We slowly wandered along The Serpentine, my arm linked with Lucas' as we headed towards the new restaurant to get some lunch. Aeryn dosed off in Lucas' arms, she truly was a Daddy's girl in every way.

Soon enough it was time for us to make our way to St Thomas' for our antenatal appointment, Lucas was practically jumping with excitement. Our midwife, Jenny was wonderful, for the moment we met her I felt at ease with her. We sat answering the same questions as we'd done when I was pregnant with Aeryn whether we smoked, family history, seemed to go on for ages before the forms were all filled in. Then the bit I was dreading, the blood test had to be done, Lucas stroked my hand trying to reassure me as Jenny prepared the needle and various containers.

"_Chloe, my sweet girl, you have tattoos on your body and you want more! They take hours to get done, how can you be so afraid of this, it'll be done with in seconds and you won't feel it."_

I didn't care what he said, I hated needles and I had a simple answer as to why I loved getting the tattoos and why the needles didn't bother me. I'd explained it to Lucas several times in the past. The way I looked at it, when I got a tattoo done I was paying for something I really wanted and it didn't hurt, nor did it involve someone taking my blood. Call me strange, but I preferred my blood _inside_ me…

So I begrudgingly let them take my blood before weighing me, closing my eyes whilst she altered the scales. I never wanted to know my weight, especially when I was pregnant. Various other tests were done before we heard the words we were waiting to hear.

"_I'm going to do an ultrasound, just to check the progress of baby. I know you had one done when you were in hospital Chloe but no harm in doing another one today, I need you to lie back for me whilst we do the scan but looking at the lovely little girl you have, you know that already."_

She did the scan and there on the screen was our baby, a little miracle that Lucas and I had made together… The smile on his face was wonderful as he held Aeryn up to see. I think at that moment I fell a little more in love with him. I had the most incredible man in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening as we watched a movie, I sat holding Chloe in my arms as she looked through the many bridal magazines she'd picked up, she was so excited showing me the dresses and cakes she really liked. I didn't really care what she wore, truth be told, all I wanted was to stand at the alter and see Chloe walk towards me. She could have worn a hessian sack and I would have thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room. We had decided that we would be married in four months' time; Chloe would be seven months pregnant at that point and according to the what we were told by the doctors, all her physiotherapy would be over. Life would be back to normal. I had been worried that Chlo' would want to wait to be married to me, but she said that she couldn't wait to be my wife, and carrying my child within her on that day would feel amazing.

I was holding the four scan pictures on baby North, in awe of how in what was really a short time in the grand scheme of things, I'd be holding him or her for the first time. The tiny dot on each of them showing my baby's' heartbeat - the little tiny face clearly visible to me. My arm wrapped around Chloe's' stomach my fingers caressing her skin.

"_You should get Beth and Ruth over and what's her name from the playgroup, Sarah? I'm sure the four of you will want to plan this wedding thoroughly… I'm guessing you'll have to speak to the wicked witch as well. Though I can imagine what she'll be like when you tell her that not only are you pregnant again but we're getting married!"_

She wrapped her fingers through mine so that we were both protecting our baby as she spoke, kissing the palm of my hand first.

"_I'm going to call my Mother later, there's over twenty messages on the answer machine as it is. I know you don't like her Lucas but she is my Mother and in her own way, she means well. It's just well hidden, very well hidden…_

_Yes, you're right I'm going to need help planning this wedding what with trying to look after Aeryn, and like I could possibly forget; my movement is slightly limited with this bloody stick. I'll need to look at churches, registry offices, caters, photographers, florists…. Oh God Lucas there is so much to do! I simply won't have enough time to do everything even with their help!"_

I ran my fingers softly through her hair, trying to reassure her and return her attention back to Holly Golightly and her Breakfast at Tiffany's… Chloe's' favourite film, I think in the three years we'd been together I had seen her watch it at least once a month. She would lose herself in the story, softly singing Moon River to herself. She loved the movie; I loved watching her watch the movie.

"_Everything will be fine Chloe; I promise all you need is something to wear and somebody to marry us. We don't need anything fancy baby, it's just not us. Get everyone you want involved and make sure they do what you want them to do, this is your day. I will be wherever you want me to be wearing whatever you want me to wear. As long as we're both there to say 'I do' it will be the one the best days of my life."_

I lifted her around on my knee so her face was close to mine, holding it gently in my hands I leant in and kissed her passionately… my hands leaving her face to wrap themselves around her body, bringing her in closer to me. I felt her shiver under my touch, and as the room was warm thanks to the fire, I knew it was the same reason I had felt myself shiver as my lips had touched hers… it was desire. My lips wandered softly across her cheek and down her neck, leaving soft kisses as I went. My gorgeous girl was addictive, but she was also yawning.

"_Chloe, my love it's time for bed, I have a feeling you're going to be very busy with everyone tomorrow. Come on gorgeous, let me carry you to bed and you can rest. I want to take you to our bed and hold you tightly in my arms until we're no doubt woken by Aeryn."_

With that, I made sure the fire and television were off before carrying Chloe up to bed. I think she was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow. That night, as she lay in my arms, there were no nightmares… instead she slept so soundly, a tiny smile on her beautiful face.

I woke late the following morning to find I was alone in our bed, the sound of women laughing could be heard from downstairs. Chloe had called in the reinforcements as I had suggested, after all if Ruth Evershed could organise all of us in Section D, she could help my fiancée plan a wedding with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back.

I climbed out of bed yawning, running my hand through my messy hair and went to run a shower, if I was going to have to face a room full of women I was going to do it looking good. I refused to let Beth and Ruth see me with bed-head! Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed, ready to see if the impending wedding had turned Chloe into a 'bridezilla', I really hoped it hadn't. Walking into my kitchen I was greeted with my work colleagues looking through bridal magazines, Sarah on the phone to someone waving a piece of paper manically backwards and forwards and my little girl in her bouncy chair. No Chloe. Sarah pointed me towards the small downstairs bathroom whispering something about her being ill. Ah, morning sickness, it seemed it was just like when she was pregnant with Aeryn. There had been no pregnancy symptoms until it had been confirmed and then she became as weak as a kitten.

Knocking softly on the door I realised I could hear Chloe crying, my poor girl; she hated to be sick no matter the reason. I knew I would find her curled up in a ball, the position I always found her in when she was ill, but the first thing I had to sort was actually being allowed into the room to help her.

"_Gorgeous girl, open the door? I want to see if you are okay, please sweetheart?"_

There was a groan from her and the sound of the lock being released; making my way into the room she was indeed curled up, her beautiful face ashen. Helping her up, I walked her through to the kitchen and just held her in my arms, the noise of the ladies around us stopping. A glass of water was handed to me, as well as some plain toast, as Chloe drank and ate, the colour returned to her cheeks. She was on the mend…

"_My gorgeous girl, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of these lovely ladies but if you need me, call. I need to go into the grid I haven't been near in weeks, just to keep in touch and know what's what. I won't be long, please try to have fun." _

In truth I wanted to escape the madness that my house was fast becoming, I had never seen so many images of wedding dresses in my life. Chloe had barely even started, what has I let myself in for? I wasn't having second thoughts; I was just wishing we could have eloped somewhere and come back as man and wife. Something sadly, I knew Chloe wouldn't want to do; she'd already spoken once about how she'd always dreamt of the perfect white wedding. I wasn't going to deny Chloe her dream, but if I could escape some of the planning stages, I was going to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

We discussed the choice of church versus registry office for the wedding, though really I knew Chloe would want to be married at St. Bartholomew's in West Smithfield. She had been attending there for the last year and although not my personal choice I did appreciate the fact it was somewhere that Chloe found comfort and spiritual healing in. The building itself was incredible, a real part of London's history, I mean it was built in the twelfth century, filled with stained glass windows and religious artefacts. I could see the excitement on Chloe's face as she called the Parish Office to see if they had our desired day free, we had finally decided on April the fourth, the day we had met for the first time.

She came off the phone, her face lit up as she threw her arms around me I picked up and spun her around in my arms laughing at seeing my girl so happy, so full of life.

"_We can go today, they have an appointment free Lucas for us to look around, baby it's happening we're getting married on the fourth! I need to go get Aeryn ready, we need to go soon… and then I need to call Beth and Sarah, it's time to start looking seriously for my dress though I imagine the choice will be limited with the somewhat large bump little baby 'bean' is going to create."_

I lowered her gently to the floor, watching her move slowly away from me going to get Aeryn up from the travel cot she'd been playing in.

I watched her intently, my eyes taking her in, every curve of her body not lost to me, the move of her hips as she walked, the way her long hair fell around her face as she bent down to pick Aeryn up, the thick waves hiding the side of her face from me. She turned to look at me as she held our daughter and I was again lost to those blue eyes that held my gaze, her beautiful mouth smiling at me… I looked at her bottom lip and thought of how I loved to bite it gently before capturing her mouth in a kiss. Her stomach already swollen and looking perfect, I thought of how I loved to run my hands over it, kiss her soft skin and feel her tense under my touch. My girl was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen; I loved looking at her at the best of times but when she was pregnant my desire for her rose tenfold.

"_See something you like Mr North?"_

Her voice rose me from my reverie and I found myself feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I smiled slowly at her as I walked towards, keeping my eyes locked on hers. Leaning down to capture her mouth with mine for a kiss then gently kissing my princess.

"_Oh my gorgeous girl, I don't like what I see… I love it. Might have to show you soon just how much I love every single inch of you. Now, I don't know about you, but I think you might want to go get changed. I have a feeling whoever we're meeting won't want to see you in that little silk number, me on the other hand… well I'm getting very distracted."_

She went laughing out the room, and the noise was like music to my ears… I had my girl back I was certain of it.

An hour later we were sitting in the Parish Office, discussing our wedding, well I say 'we' I mean Chloe and the priest were discussing the wedding; I was playing peek-a-boo with Aeryn. We had chosen all the songs, prayers etcetera, now was the big bit for us, St. Bart's offered two places for people to be married, we could have a simple ceremony in the Lady Chapel or a full flower-bedecked wedding at the High Altar with professional choir. Our blessing would be marked by the peals of one of the oldest bells in London - it was going to be an incredible day that was for certain. I knew without a shadow of doubt that Chloe would want the wedding to be held at the High Altar, for one day she wanted to look like the princess I told her she was. I had to say though; I was looking forward to hearing a full choir singing Moon River as we walked back down the aisle as man and wife. Chloe had declared on our six month anniversary that it was 'our song'… well we had been dancing together to it at the time so I could see the logic.

Walking around the church I could see us here saying our vows, which we had decided we were going to write for ourselves. The church was incredible; I could understand why Chloe has described as a piece of architectural heaven. I remember Chloe mentioning to me that it was in a film we'd watched one night, 'The Other Boleyn Girl' I think she'd said… Chloe would never have believed me if I said I remembered her saying it, because I think I'd been reading when she'd watched it but being honest, I'd found myself watching the thing and had actually enjoyed it. Though, you would have had to have threatened me with all forms of torture; before I had announced that to anyone. This truly was the place for Chloe and me to become man and wife, I just wanted the next few months to fly by, so we could become that.

As we walked out into the sunshine my arm wrapped around her waist, I heard the contented sigh leave her mouth, I looked at Chloe. I needed to persuade her to let Beth take Aeryn for the night… I needed my girl to myself - we hadn't had a night on our own since she'd come home from the hospital.

"_Chloe, call Beth and see if you can arrange a shopping day and see if she'll take Aeryn for the night, I know she's not in the grid tomorrow… it'd be nice just to have some time together tonight. I think, after all I promised to show you just how much I love that gorgeous body of yours. Beth has been saying for ages she wants to have some time with Aeryn, Dimitri always seems to her number one babysitter and I'm sure he'd like a break!"_

She blushed as she reached into her bag for her phone, calling Beth who judging by Chloe's reaction was more than happy to do both of the things I'd suggested. I heard Chloe agree to Beth collecting Aeryn from the house at five, two hours from now. We walked to a little bistro to eat, enjoying the warm afternoon, it was just so good to be together, laughing and talking about silly little things.

We returned back to the house a little after four, with a sleeping Aeryn in her pram and a happy girl on my arm, she was getting better and better, the bandages now gone from her arms but the scars clearly visible on her pale skin, a permanent reminder of that day. I knew she hated them, she said they had made her become ugly, but to me they were battle scars making my girls' courage visible to all who met her. Not one of our friends was bothered by them and in time I hoped she wouldn't be either…

Beth turned up just after five, looking excited at a night with Aeryn, judging by the back seat of her car, she'd spent a small fortune in Hamleys just for the occasion.

"_Lucas, Chloe thank you so much for this, Dimitri always gets to have her, I miss looking after her for you. I've got everything ready for her, the travel cot you left at his place is set up in my room, she'll be just fine and I promise if there's a problem I'll call you. Though, Chloe, I'll be seeing you at nine for the shopping trip of a lifetime, only hope Lucas has called VISA to warn them that his credit card will have melted by tomorrow evening!"_

I chuckled softly to myself, I knew that Chloe had her heart set on the perfect dress and I didn't really care how much it cost as long as she loved it. I carried Aeryn out to the car and strapped her into her car seat, trying carefully not to wake her and gave Beth the overloaded nappy bag and overnight bag with all her clothes, bath toys and the dreaded goblin. Waving goodbye, I turned to look at Chloe, smiling to myself.

I wanted her in my arms; it had been too long since we'd lost ourselves in one another. Taking her hand, I led her back into the house, slamming the door behind me.

I pulled Chloe to me, wrapping her in my arms and began to kiss her slowly, my hands ghosting up her back, under her shirt and along her hips. Tugging on her bottom lip with my teeth, my tongue begging for entrance to her mouth… My fingers ran beneath the waist band of her cotton trousers, tracing images on her hips, a soft moan escaping from her as we kissed.

I swiftly captured her up into my arms, not breaking our kiss as I carried her up the stairs to our room, gently lowering her onto the bed. I stood back and just looked at her, already her hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. She was unadulterated perfection and she was mine.

I removed my shirt and jeans, before lying next to her, my fingers slowly unbuttoning the simple white blouse she'd worn that day, my girl chose the simplest of clothes but they made her look sinful in my eyes. Tossing the fabric away I kissed her again, our tongues as always battling for dominance and I felt her fingers run down my spine causing a small groan from me. My hands lost in her hair, pulling and tugging her closer to me…

I ran my tongue painfully slowly down her neck causing her to arch up against me as I nipped at her collar bone and slowly removing her bra, my mouth leaving heated kisses on her skin, my hands were all over her body, I simply couldn't get enough of her.

I reached for one of her yellow roses out of the vase by the side of our bed, with a smile on my face, I ran the flower over her heated skin watching her body arch and listening to the deep passionate moans escape her mouth. Simply watching her like this made my blood flow faster, my desire for her heighten… when she was like this, full of need for me I was lost.

Her trousers simply had to go, I needed her desperately, needed to lose myself in her… needed to feel whole again. Running first my hands, then my mouth, over her breasts leaving butterfly kisses on them and down over her stomach my hands found their way to the offending material. I lifted her carefully up with one hand to get them off her before kissing her beautiful legs…

I crawled up her kissing and caressing every inch of her hips, her stomach, her arms, her breast, her beautiful neck and finally her oh so seductive lips. I swear they'd been created for me, for her to utter my name, for me to kiss to gaze up. As I captured her in a breathless kiss, I guided myself home, a groan of deep pleasure escaping me as I felt her legs around mine, her hands holding me tight. Finally I felt whole again as I made love to my gorgeous girl.

I fell asleep that night holding her tightly in my arms, feeling content and at peace. This priceless gem next to me was mine and she made me feel complete. My heart was in her hands for eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

I left to meet Beth a little after eight, knowing I would have to be there for the Aeryn's 8.30 feed. Today was going to be a wonderful day; I was going to get my wedding dress and hopefully a dress for my little angel. We were driving out to Cambridge to a store I'd seen online, I knew exactly what I wanted, something that was still elegant despite me being heavily pregnant on my wedding day. I had seen 'the dress' on a site and I was sure it was perfect for me.

I'd teased Lucas that morning that I should just wear my jeans and the large shirt of his I'd practically lived in at the end of my pregnancy with Aeryn, I had kept my face so serious whilst I told him that I think he believed me, especially when he'd said that he was therefore not wearing the formal morning suit I'd practically begged him to wear. Truth was I couldn't wait to see my handsome blue eyed man in a full suit, the thought of it made me blush. He was going to look like a god.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

I turned to see Beth glancing at me as she drove, the glint in her eyes giving me a clear indication that my long silence had got me caught out.

"_I was thinking about my dress, it looked beautiful on the pictures I just only hope it looks good nearer the time. I still can't believe I'm wearing white, I've been with Lucas for three years, and we will have two children together in a matter of months. Hardly virginal white material over here… but I know I want this dress Beth, as soon as I saw it, I knew it was the dress for me._

_I just want to look perfect for him Beth, after everything we've been through recently I want one magical day. I want to take Lucas' breath away when he looks at me walking down the aisle to him, I know he always says I'm gorgeous the way I am, but I want that day to know I look gorgeous too. "_

We'd been driving for a little over an hour, so close to Cambridge when Aeryn woke crying as the realisation that she had no milk hit her, and to make matters worse she'd dropped her toys in her slumber. We had to pull over before she deafened Beth and me, my poor baby was inconsolable and I'd tried pretty much everything I could to get her to calm down. She was simply too upset to even drink her warmed milk, leaving only one option, the daddy's girl had to hear his voice. I smiled at the thought of his reaction, whenever we had to do this his face lit up knowing his little angel needed him to reassure her. Like mother, like daughter… when I was hurting over something it was only Lucas' voice that made me calm. He was what I needed to make my life make sense and it appeared Aeryn felt the same way, I got my mobile out.

"_Chloe, what's wrong? You said you wouldn't call me today, it was a 'man free zone' though how talking to me on the phone affects you choosing your dress I don't know!"_

I sighed softly…

"_As you can no doubt hear, Aeryn is upset – she woke up just before we got to Cambridge and despite everything Beth and I have tried, we can't get her to calm to take her bottle. Lucas, baby, you're going to have to sing to her I think…"_

I could see the face in my head, a mixture of delight that he was the only one who could calm her at this precise moment and anguish that Aeryn was that upset. I juggled Aeryn in my arms whilst he spoke.

"_What do you think I should sing, I mean there are so many she loves… and to be honest if I sing that sheep song one more time I'll need sectioning! Let me think, she likes 'Twinkle Twinkle'… put me on speaker Chlo'?"_

Quickly, I put the phone onto speaker, my little lady was getting so upset then she heard her daddy's voice… and the cries although still there were softer.

"_Aeryn baby girl, it's your Dada princess, please come on calm down for Mama and Auntie Beth; they've got a lots to do to make Mama look like a Princess just like you. Now angel, I'm going to sing you the song about the stars and you're going to calm yourself and drink your milk like a good girl…"_

I heard him take a breath before he softly sang to Aeryn…

_Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?__Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky__. __When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon,__then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night.__Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark,__he could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so.__  
__In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep,__for you never shut your eye, 'till the sun is in the sky.__As your bright and tiny spark lights the traveller in the dark, __  
__though I know not what you are - twinkle, twinkle little star…_

_Now Dada is going to go sweetheart and you're going to be a good girl for Mama, you're going to go see Auntie Sarah too and when you come home, Dada will bath you and put you to bed."_

Aeryn has calmed right down, her blue eyes were still framed by teardrops though, making her little face look so forlorn. She was listening to every word Lucas was saying to her, slowly drinking the bottle of milk I had tried to get her to have earlier. I took the phone off speaker to talk to him, we'd been apart a matter of hours but I was missing him. This had made me think of one of the pre-wedding traditions…

"_Lucas, I've been thinking… you know the night before the wedding? I don't want to be apart from you, I don't believe for one second it makes any difference if you see me the night before or not. We'll just make sure we don't see one another on the morning of the fourth. Do you mind baby?"_

His response was a laugh…

"_You seriously think I want to be away from you for an entire night, you've been gone about two hours now and I miss you Chloe. We'll do exactly what you said, the night before our wedding, we'll lie in our bed together and hold one another and it will be perfect. I'll go to Harrys' first thing and get ready there. Easy. Now go to Cambridge and get that dress of yours and all the necessary bits you need – especially that blue garter which for me is a must! I love you Chloe, say hi to Beth and Sarah for me. Oh, Sarah said she'd meet you at the café you go to by the university – she called about thirty minutes ago, said you weren't picking up your phone."_

I told him how much I loved him and hung up the phone, turning to a smiling Beth…

"_I would give anything to have what you two have Chloe, you're so lucky. Lucas and you, you really as soul mates and I never even believed in that kind of stuff but seeing you two together over the last few years, you truly are perfect one another. Treasure what you have, and these two little babies of yours…"_

She was right, Lucas and I were made for one another in every way but I believed that there was someone for Beth and I was convinced she knew it too. Dimitri had been pining for Beth for as long as I'd known them and the feeling was mutual, they were just too nervous of ruining their professional relationship to do anything about it and it was sad to see them both hurting unnecessarily.

"_Beth, there's Dimitri, you know you two would be perfect for one another…"_

She blushed and took Aeryn from me going to strap her back into the car seat.

"_Dimitri and I are just friends, how many times do we have to tell Lucas and you that, we will never be more than that. We just don't have that kind of relationship; we don't see one another like that…"_

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing all too well she was trying to convince herself of what she's said and not me. We were on our way once again to get my dress… and the bridesmaids dresses of course, though I was waiting till we got to the store to ask Beth and Sarah what I wanted them to be. I was so excited. I had a lot to think about still like what Aeryn would wear, my little lady would be nearly eighteen months old when Lucas and I got married, where was the time going, it seemed only yesterday I was pregnant with her and here I was pregnant with baby Bean.

I lost myself in the memory of seeing Aeryn for the first time, I was lucky it was a short labour, eight hours in total, but I was obviously still exhausted when it was all over and Aeryn had to have oxygen, apparently the cord had caught around her neck. I blamed myself for that, and yet of course there is nothing anyone can do, it just happens. Lucas got to hold her first; I was too weak to take her. I watched his face as he stared at this 7lb little girl who had stolen his heart, he was crying with joy and relief, but the smile on his face was the sweetest one I'd seen, he held her and stroked her soft skin… mesmerized by her. Miss Aeryn Elizabeth North was the apple of her daddy's eye from the moment she took her first breath.

With a shock of dark wavy hair and strong little limbs she was a perfect mix of the two of us, she opened her tiny eyes and we were greeted with the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen. My heart was lost to my daughter, my perfect little girl and that's never changed, every day I look at her and I am in awe of her, and of everything she does.

I could only begin to imagine what Lucas would be like when Bean came into the world, he said time and time again it didn't matter if we had a little boy or another girl but I knew he really wanted a son. We would find out in a few months after deciding we wouldn't find out on the twenty week scan.

"_Chloe, come back from where you were… it's time meet Sarah for coffee then we can go and see this dress of yours. Wherever you were just then it must have been good, the smile on your face was electric!"_

I laughed and explained what I had been thinking about, how I was so looking forward to making our family complete. Unloading the pram as Beth lifted a very happy Aeryn and her goblin I thought of how happy I was and how glad I had had the courage to tell Lucas about that dreaded day. I had slept well ever since, as if talking about it had helped to exorcise the demons. I would never forget obviously but I could live and move forward with my family and friends.

Sarah approached us, giving us each a hug, we hadn't spent a lot of time together as a threesome due to one another's busy schedules and of course my stay in the hospital, so it was nice just to sit and gossip over a warm drink. I'd met Sarah at a 'baby bounce' session at the playgroup Aeryn attended, she was one of the co-ordinators and we'd just clicked one afternoon over our love for the arts and literature. Six months on she was one of my closest friends and Beth adored her, it felt good to have two people in my life I really got on with but also liked one another, if anything Beth and Sarah were the sisters I had never had.

Finding the store was easy, I just had something I needed to ask them both before we went in.

"_Ladies, let's go dress shopping… but first I need to ask you both something important. You don't need to say yes if you don't want too, but I wondered if you would both consider being my bridesmaids? You're my best friends, it seems only right."_

I found myself with two sets of arms wrapped around me; I took that as a yes from them both… and hugged them back. Today was indeed turning out wonderful. We entered the store and I nearly ran back out as the shock of it all hit me, there were hundreds of dresses everywhere I looked as well as all the accessories a bride would ever need. I was getting my wedding dress, because I was getting married. Oh my God… I was getting married to Lucas! A set of arms wrapped around me and I heard Sarah whisper in my ear.

"_Chloe, sit down and breathe, it maybe your wedding dress but it's still only a dress. You're fine now calm down before we have to call up Lucas and get him to sing to you! Which of course, he would if it helped you…"_

The thought of Lucas singing made me giggle, immediately I was calm, Sarah was right… it was just a dress, I could do this. An assistant came over full of smiles and asked if she could help us, I introduced myself as the bride to be and told her I wanted to see the 'Ayla Grace' wedding dress she guided over to a large room, offering us champagne which caused a sigh from all of us, Sarah and Beth were driving and even though I could have a glass whilst pregnant I'd decided to stop anyway. I wanted everything to go to plan with this pregnancy, no complications from now till the day baby Bean was born.

"_Or ladies, I have something non-alcoholic to toast the occasion?"_

Now that was more like it… we sat together sipping our drinks as the assistant went to get my dress for me to try on. Then I saw it, it truly was the dress for me, graceful and unforgettably stylish, with beautiful detailing. It had an intricately laced bodice that was truly beautiful and I could see already that my grandmothers pearls would be perfect with it, she'd worn them on her wedding day and I was going to wear them on mine. They were my something old, something to remember the woman who I had loved all my life. It was time to try the dress on; with some help from everyone I had it on and looked in the four large mirrors in the room. My breath caught in my throat… it was perfect.

It was time for the bridesmaids' dresses, I had chosen the yellow of my favourite roses as my theme colour so Beth, Sarah and Aeryn were going to be in pale yellow… after spending two hours looking and trying on dresses we found the perfect one. It was strapless with a simple bodice with a beautiful full length skirt to it; we were going to look wonderful walking together down the aisle. We left the store with the dresses, matching shoes and I had a tiara, Beth had persuaded me to get it though I was determined that Aeryn would get hold of it before April…

I had my wedding dress… there was nothing but time left for me now. I simply couldn't wait to become Mrs Chloe North.


	9. Chapter 9

A little over four weeks in and we had been told by the hospital that Chloe's physiotherapy was going well and there was talk of the stick going which I knew my girl would be delighted with, she saw it as more of a hindrance than help. My poor love said it made her feel old and frail when she wasn't. I didn't dare say that I really didn't care what she had to use as long as she was here by my side, I could understand it though which is why I was doing everything I could to help speed up her recovery.

We were going to go do something that Chloe loved today, swimming, because we'd been told it would help strengthen her muscles without putting too much strain on her body. Sarah and her partner, Alex, were joining us. We'd only been a handful of times since Aeryn was born, but when she was there it was apparent that my Princess was a water baby, her tiny legs kicking out in the water. I loved to play with her in the baby pool; it was always difficult knowing if I could be there, so when I got the opportunity to do these simple things a father should be able to do, I grabbed them with both hands.

"_I look huge already Lucas, I really don't want to go and have people staring at me can't I just stay at home and you go out with Aeryn? I'm sure Sarah and Alex would understand…"_

Chloe was nearly five months pregnant and to me she looked incredible, the little changes her to body seemed so noticeable to me, her curves were more pronounced, her hair was thicker if that was even possible. Then there was her beautiful bump, it was wonderful to see her body changing to protect our unborn baby I found myself lying next to Chloe resting my head on her swollen stomach telling baby Bean stories just like I had done when she'd been pregnant with Aeryn, of course it said in all the baby books to do it so your unborn child got to know your voice, I did for that but also because I just enjoyed doing it. I'd lie there with the book in my hand and Chloe would run her hands through my hair, often I'd fall asleep like that, close to my baby.

I pulled the shirt away from her and wrapping my arms around her, turning her to look in the large mirror in our room, my head was resting on her shoulder, and I kissed her neck quickly.

"_Look in the mirror Chloe, this is what I see… my fiancée is carrying our child; she is the object of my love and desire every minute of every day. Her breasts are changing to make the milk our baby will need, her stomach is growing to help our baby get bigger and it's so sexy, her eyes are glowing with every emotion possible, her hair which I love is thicker and glossier than ever before. Her legs are toned and getting so much stronger, her arms that she wraps around me are healed the scars on them a symbol of her sheer determination to survive, her heart is pure and strong. She truly is, the most incredibly sexy, beautiful woman I have ever known."_

I kissed the back of her neck again, my arms tightening around her body; I headed out of our room to the nursery to see my baby girl

"_My gorgeous girl, it's true, you are stunning… you are not huge by any means, you are pregnant and are very, very sexy in my eyes. I love you Chloe with all that I am, now, go get ready we need to leave soon. Aeryn is ready, and so am I, I told Sarah when she called that there had been a slight delay and we'd see them in there."_

I finally got her to leave and we headed for the nearby pool, Chloe was on edge I had to admit I hated what the hormone changes did to my girl in this respect, her already very fragile self -confidence got worse. At least Sarah would be there to help me with it by taking Aeryn for some of the time making it easier for me to help Chloe with some of the exercises the physiotherapist had suggested. I could hear Aeryn playing with the new duck toys I'd bought her for the car seat, all you could hear were the beads spinning as she spun the shapes around by knocking them followed by a little laugh. My little girl was so clever…

"_Chloe, when we get there we'll do your exercises then you can swim, with one thing or another it's been too long since we've been there and I know how relaxed it makes you. Sarah, Alex and I will keep the Princess back there occupied, then we'll go home and have lunch together, I am sure there's still a million and one things you think we need for this wedding."_

She smiled; a genuinely happy smile it was a joy to see. One thing that was a guaranteed way to get Chloe happy was the water she enjoyed the freedom it gave her.

Unstrapping Aeryn from the car seat, I carried our little girl into the building, her eyes following pretty much everything she could as it was busy. I loved coming here with her I'd lie in the baby area with her on me or gently float her over the water whilst she giggled.

My brave girl had left the stick behind, so I held Aeryn in one arm and my other was around Chloe as she carefully entered the water – insisting she was in no pain, she ventured forward on her own. I could see her gritting her teeth with every step and I wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, spotting Sarah and Alex the four of us were soon waist deep in the warm water, the ladies quietly talking, about the wedding no doubt it seemed not a day went by that our upcoming nuptials weren't talked about.

Passing Aeryn over to Sarah, I guided my girl to the quieter pool to begin our exercises, ensuring she was balanced and comfortable I gently wrapped my hands around her leg and lifted it slowly. My eyes locked on Chloe's as I tried to reassure her without saying anything that she was fine, rubbing her thigh with my fingers I saw the smile cross her face as she relaxed. We had to lift, hold and lower each leg ten times for a period of 3 minutes – the physiotherapist explained that it would strengthen her muscles back up which had been damaged in the attack.

After the fifth one, she insisted that she try and hold it up for herself, I stepped back and admired her, I could see the strength returning to her as she stood so still… balancing perfectly she succeeded in doing a further three before I saw her struggle. I moved and got hold of her leg, running my hand up massaging her calf and thigh. I could hear Chloe counting softly as we kept going for the final two moves. I was so proud of her, she was tired and aching yet the smile crossing her face was also full of true joy.

I kissed Chloe softly before leaving her to swim, she needed the time to just relax her body before returning to Sarah, Alex, Aeryn and I.

I watched her as she did her laps, her arms cutting through the water, her body at home in the water, my girl looked amazing.

"_You really love her don't you?"_

My attention was drawn back to the people around me; Sarah was swimming with Aeryn whilst Alex was watching me watch Chloe.

"_How could I not, she's my best friend, as well as my fiancée and the mother of my children. She sees me and knows all of my past, including the dark stuff I never thought I could survive and she accepts it all. Why, you thinking of taking things a step further with Sarah? _

_I'm going to sound even softer than I already do right about now, but if you feel you cannot live without her, that life is empty without her in it, then you're ready to move forward."_

He nodded and smiled, something told me that Sarah was going to get a surprise at some point and it was nice to know a good friend of ours was happy. I took Aeryn off Sarah and placed the inflatable duck I had bought for her and enjoyed watching her face as I pulled her around the baby pool. We'd had such a good day together and it was just what I needed as a break from work.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking at the calendar on my desk, I saw the large red circle on tomorrows date – Chloe's twenty week scan. I was going to get to see my baby again and I couldn't wait, I remember seeing the scan of Aeryn at this stage and it looked like she was waving at me. Such a beautiful thing, and seeing her heart beating nearly caused my own heart to stop. Tomorrow though, I would get to see baby Bean again, I looked at the little scan in my wallet more than a dozen times a day every day.

Harry came up behind me, and saw me looking at the pictures in my hands… I carried photos of Chloe, Aeryn and now baby Bean with me everywhere I went. When my day was going bad, I could look at them and remember why I did what I did.

"_Look at what you have now Lucas, your whole life has changed for the better and I for one am delighted to see you happy and settled. You're a good man, you may not know it sometimes with the work we have to do, the lies and the deceit to achieve something for the good of all. It's easy to become lost by it all but you have something there to get you through it all. You're not the man I knew all those years ago, mainly down to you, but also down to that wonderful woman you're making your wife._

_Hang onto it all, people spend their entire lives looking for the love you two have for one another."_

I had expected Harry to come over to tell me about the information Tariq had pulled off a flash drive I'd taken off one of our Iranian counterparts who had decided it was better to play on our side. All I'd known was I had to meet the guy in this greasy spoon down at Camden Market – nice and easy for me, grabbed lunch there – got the flash drive and was back within the hour.

I certainly hadn't expected the impromptu conversation about my personal life from my boss, but then again he adored Chloe – he'd visited her numerous times when she'd been in hospital and had even offered to sort out a nurse for her at home whilst she recovered which Chloe had 'gracefully' declined on the grounds that she'd kill the nurse. I nodded to Harry, waiting for an update which didn't seem to come…

"_Harry, did you get anything off that flash drive I got this morning? Still don't understand why I had to be the person who went but there you go – and yes thank you, I know how lucky I am… my life is certainly not what I would have imagined it would be. Mind you, thinking back, I didn't even think I would be alive now. Yet here I am, and judging by the look Beth is sending our way, there is work to be done."_

Beth was heading our way her face etched with concern, several pieces of paper in her hands, I got the feeling this was going to be one of those days and more than likely, one of those nights. The last place I wanted to spend my night was here with Beth, D, Harry and whoever else made it through the door, I wanted to be home with Chloe and be there to bath Aeryn – something I had a feeling was not going to be happening. As much as I loved my job, there were times I longed for the standard nine to five ones the vast majority of the population had. Though the reality of working a 'normal' job after all these years would probably drive me to tears of boredom.

"_Harry, the information we retrieved from the flash drive? It was blue prints of most of the London Underground as of yet, it's unclear as to what they were planning on doing with these but I'm sure we'll know more by the end of today." _

Was it wrong of me to really hope I could get out of here? I was still technically off work to care for Chloe but I was intrigued, if there was a plan to target London and cause serious damage to the city's infrastructure this was the way to do it, thousands of people used the underground for their daily commute and it of course ran under the vast majority of the city.

I knew I had no choice and called Chloe to say I wouldn't be coming home until late, if at all to say she wasn't happy was putting mildly – I knew she wouldn't sleep tonight if I wasn't there. The one and only side effect she really couldn't handle still was the fear she had of being alone, Chloe said she was fine until Aeryn went down at night and then she felt truly afraid. I knew that I would find Sarah asleep in my bed with Chloe when I made it home, it had happened a few times now, I thanked God we had such good, trusted friends. Mind you, what Chloe didn't know was that after the attack I had run a background check on both Sarah and Alex… and she didn't need to know.

Ruth, Beth, Dimitri, Harry, Tariq and I worked late into the night – intelligence from the US had been forthcoming and very useful, it appeared we were dealing with a small terrorist group who were trying sadly, to play with the big boys. There was a good side to all of this from what we could see, these people were careless – to have had the information they had gathered together so easily snatched away for one and then Tariq delivered the icing on the cake. He'd traced back information left with the blue prints and found out where these reprobates of society where currently living.

This is why I found myself standing in a council estate in Hammersmith at three in the bloody morning, waiting for CO19 to give the all clear. I just wanted to go get these people and then hopefully go home to sleep, my arms wrapped around my pregnant fiancée. The door of the flat went through and we were greeted with about four or five men no more than twenty five in age and judging by the smell and smoke in the air, were high as kites. Bloody great, just what we needed high junky idiots playing at being terrorists.

I shook my head in despair at the situation, my thoughts drawn back once again as to why I carried on doing this job – was it really enough for me anymore? Did I really want to carry on doing a job that meant that I was in constant danger but more importantly than that, my family was in danger by me doing what I did? Could I face another Erik in our life, there was always a chance it could happen again…


	11. Chapter 11

I made it home at around five in the morning to find Sarah and Chloe lying in our bed as I expected they would be, Chloe was holding onto one of my shirts like her life depended on it. I crept into the nursery to look at my little girl sleeping, Aeryn however was not asleep – she was lying there holding onto her raggedy Ann doll looking at me with eyes so like her Mother's. Looking at her, I smiled – all the tiredness I had been feeling leaving me as I looked at her beautiful, perfectly innocent face.

"_Dada… dada… dada"_

That was all I needed to hear from my little angel and she was up into my arms, the pink blanket she slept with wrapped around her tiny body as I carried her back downstairs. Settling her into her high chair I went to make us both breakfast – toast and coffee for me and baby porridge for Aeryn who was banging cups on the table part of her chair, the noise getting increasingly louder.

"_Sssh my sweet baby girl, you are going to wake your Mama and Auntie Sarah, and Mama needs her sleep – it is very hard work looking after you and I sweetheart. Come on baby girl please be good for your Daddy. We are going to see your brother or sister again today and Daddy cannot wait to see them, it's exciting for Mama and I, yes it is Princess but you're still my number one girl I promise. Just don't tell your Mama I said that, she thinks she's number one in my heart."_

I sat in the quiet kitchen feeding Aeryn her breakfast and drinking the much needed coffee – my mind wandering to the fears I had had about my job. I knew in my heart of hearts that I would not or could not walk away, what I did meant something to me – I had worked too hard to get back to where I was within Section D to walk away from it all. Chloe would never want me to do that either, she had said several times how proud she was of me and that I was her own personal hero who quietly worked to keep the country I loved safe. It was perfectly natural for me to feel like this with baby Bean due to arrive in four months' time; I had said the same things and felt the same way when Chloe had been pregnant with Aeryn and at other times in our life together right back to the early days when all I wanted was to give Chloe a normal life.

I heard noise from upstairs and looked at the time, 6.30am Chloe was getting up and no doubt making her way to the nursery to get Aeryn who had demolished her breakfast and was now enjoying some quality time playing with her new jungle play gym, I pitied the giraffe she was currently eating – she was teething again and any and everything found its way into her mouth to ease the discomfort. I moved to the stairs and saw my beautiful fiancée walk towards the nursery, the soft cotton pyjamas she was wearing accentuating her growing baby bump. Watching her, I found my heart swell, this woman was everything to me and I was in awe of her natural beauty I called out for her, trying not to make her startled.

"_Gorgeous, Aeryn is down here with me if you're looking for her – she was awake when I came home. It's still early if you want to sleep some more."_

Her face changed from startled, to pleasure at seeing me as I spoke she made her way carefully down the stairs towards me stopping a few steps from the bottom so that we were the same height for once, her blue eyes still full of tiredness but also full of joy. Chloe truly was a sight to behold even when she had just woken, her dark hair falling around her face, her cheeks flushed – I was a man in love and was loved completely in return. She made her way back up to our room, the much needed sleep I hoped, claiming her once more as she was suffering terribly with insomnia throughout the pregnancy.

I returned to Aeryn and gathered her up into my arms to take her for her bath I had run, another precious moment with my little girl that I treasured. My little one loved her bath time with her little ducks and toy boats; she was thoroughly washed and dried. I dressed her in yet another new outfit Chloe had bought her, white dungarees with little ducks on them and matching shirt. Her tiny feet encased in new boots designed to look like ducks; my daughter looked adorable – now it was time to raise her mother and aunt from their sleep, something I dearly wished I didn't have to do. Placing Aeryn in the travel cot with '' on I ventured into our bedroom to find my wonderful girl fast asleep, her arm wrapped around her bump protecting it even in her sleep.

"_Chloe… sweetheart time to wake up, we have got to get moving to the hospital – if you want to see baby Bean you need to open those beautiful eyes for me."_

She stirred, and I gave her a gentle kiss before returning to Aeryn, I could hear Sarah and her talking about the day ahead. Chloe's excitement was clear in her voice, matching my own, they came down the stairs laughing and joking about various things – I couldn't wait to get going.

Sarah left us and we drove to the hospital, Aeryn happily sitting in her car seat babbling away to her toys the goblin safely held in her little hands. Making our way into the maternity department, we waited to see Jenny – I was so thankful that this time we had managed to get to see the same midwife for every appointment. Chloe was feeling so much more relaxed, though hearing her get upset about her size nearly tore me in two, my girl was beautiful and I adored her at the best of times but seeing her like this, she looked incredible.

We sat there waiting for Jenny to appear, Aeryn sitting happily on my knee drinking her milk and then, there she was. The time had come to see our baby Bean once again, though we had both decided not to find out if we were having a boy or girl – trusting our instincts once again. It was funny, when Chloe was carrying Aeryn she'd insisted from the third month that we were going to have a girl and I didn't doubt her. This time I trusted the dream I had had after the attack, this time I just knew we were having a little boy; the image had been true strong.

Making our way into the small room covered in pictures of cartoon characters and forms about the best way to nurture your child my eyes were drawn once again to the ultrasound machine, the incredible piece of equipment that was going to let me see my child, let us both see the child we had created together.

Watching Chloe lie back on the bed I listened to Jenny explain to us about what we were going to be seeing, what she was going to do. It didn't matter to me that we had been here before I could see this a million times and would be in awe every time, seeing our baby moving on the screen was amazing. She lifted her shirt slowly, the smooth beautiful skin on her stomach making my breath catches in my throat, I smiled reassuringly at her, thinking back to how we had curled up together the morning before, listening to baby Beans strong heartbeat on the machine we had bought.

Jenny covered Chloe in the gel and placed the Doppler onto her, moving it slowly backwards and forwards as I watched the screen intently and there suddenly was the face of my little baby. Baby Bean's perfect face looking at me, she moved the Doppler further across and altered the view on the screen and we were looking at our little baby – from my eyes everything looked perfect, a little hand was moving backward and forwards almost as if waving to us both. I think my heart stopped at the sight as the smile crossed both our faces, our baby was there, was perfect, it's little body moving slowly.

Jenny turned to us both after about ten minutes smiling, confirming my feeling that everything was going well. We were going to have our family together very soon…

"_Would you like to hear the heartbeat, it's showing up as coming nice and strong?"_

Stupid question, we both nodded and there it was, a little sound coming into the room baby Beans heartbeat sounding like a steam train so strong I was so happy I moved to hold Chloe's hand as the tears of happiness poured down my face. I kissed her soft lips, stroking her beautiful face as Aeryn struggled to get to her Mama. I was so proud of my gorgeous girl for giving me my family, for giving me my life back.

We left there with eight scan photographs of our precious little baby and with my arm wrapped around Chloe I looked forward to my future. I kissed her on the top of head, searching down to her mouth kissing her once more before whispering words of love and thanks for all she had done for me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in a tailors in Saville Row being fitted for my morning suit with the men who I trusted with my life, Harry, Tariq and D were laughing at me standing there worrying if Chloe would approve of the suit after all. I had made the fatal error in telling them how she had informed me I was to wear a top hat along with the penguin suit I was currently wearing, they were laughing at my reaction to hearing this piece of information – how my jaw had fallen to the floor. Chloe knew I would do anything she asked of me so when my gorgeous girl had turned to me straight faced and said she really wanted me to wear the damn hat; I had said that I would of course wear it to make her happy. Chloe had dissolved into fits of laughter and I realised, not for the first time that I had been tricked by her, my fiancée was a tease.

Alex was standing next to me, wearing a similar suit to mine and was looking at me in amusement shaking his head back and forth.

"_Lucas, you've known Chloe for how long, and you fell for that? Mind you I really wouldn't put it past the women in our lives to not present us with top hats a couple of days before the wedding. I may have noticed Sarah carrying boxes in from the car one night that didn't look like they were carrying anything she would wear…"_

The realisation hit every man in the room, if we were very unlucky we would be wearing top hats and tails at this wedding, something that none of us wanted. Now, I had to think about what I could do to convince my girl that it wasn't a good look, without dealing with the wrath of my heavily pregnant fiancée.

Chloe's parents were visiting tonight, the thought of an entire night with the wicked witch of West London filled me with dread but I like her dad; Patrick Morgan worked in the city, played golf and pretty much did anything to keep my future mother in law happy. I admired and pitied the man all at once, the one thing we had in common though was that we adored Chloe – he had been there a great deal when I thought I was in danger of losing her after the attack and I don't think I'll ever forget how nervous I was standing outside his office before I asked him permission to marry his daughter.

My mind wandered back to that day, I'd been away from Chloe for a couple of hours, the nurses promising me that they would call if there was any news in her condition. I had sat by her side for God knows how many hours after convincing the ward sister that I had to be with her, that Chloe would only want me there when she opened her eyes. The whole time I'd been looking at her sleep I had been imagining my life without her in it and I couldn't cope – my decision was made I was going to ask Chloe to become my wife. The first thing I had to do though, was ask Patricks permission to marry his daughter, I had wanted to do it all properly.

I had gone down to his office and was pacing backwards and forwards whilst I waited for him to finish his call. As he escorted me in, I had felt sick to my stomach I mean I was the man who had moved in with his little girl, got her knocked up and then left her and his granddaughter to get hurt. I mean I wouldn't have blamed him if he had said no to me. We sat together and I could feel him watching me curiously as my fingers tapped nervously on his desk. I remember blurting it all out how I wanted to marry Chloe, how knowing how close I came to losing her had made it all the more important to have her as mine in every way – how I could never imagine my life without her in it. Patrick had smiled at me as I regained my breath, my hands still shaking; here I was Lucas North the strong man of MI5 shaking like a leaf in front of my hopeful future fiancées father. I could take on the FSB, the Chinese and God knows who or what else without being afraid but I could barely cope doing this. Patrick gave me the best advice that day, something I will remember every day of my married life…

"_Lucas when you fall in love it seems like it is perfect and you can see nothing good days and incredibly happy nights together, it seems almost impossible to think that there will be days when things are hard. Yet, there will be and these will be the days that make you happier because you learn to love and respect your wife even more than you did before. When you love her, love her completely for the good you find in her and the bad, on dark days offer her comfort and good days celebrate your lives together. _

_Love my daughter Lucas, for all that she is – celebrate the love you feel for one another every day that you can."_

It was something that was easy to promise, in the years we have been together Chloe and I have had our fair share of ups and downs and his words rang true as I thought back over them. I had indeed loved Chloe all the more deeply when things had seemed dark and celebrated the deep love and closeness we had for one another on the good days. I felt truly blessed that Chloe had become my best friend, my lover, my confidante and my equal in all.

I was being watched by my friends and there appeared to be a discussion going on about me, I knew Dimitri and Alex wanted to plan my stag do, something I had ruled out. Maybe I would have considered if circumstances were different, but after living with Chloe for several years, having Aeryn and a baby on the way I simply had no desire to go drinking all night and no doubt find myself in a lap dancing bar somewhere. No, I much preferred the idea of a good meal with good friends enjoying time together – as did my gorgeous girl. We were also in two minds over the tradition to be separated the night before the wedding, it just didn't seem right to do something neither of us wanted simply because it was deemed the 'traditional' thing to do.

"_Lucas mate, come on you know you want to really, we'll get dinner and get then drink the night away, you need to celebrate your last night of freedom before that band of gold you'll be wearing soon seals your fate forever."_

The man measuring me for my suit must have noticed my change in mood as my stance altered, I was so damn angry at Dimitri – I would have thought he of all people would have realised that I couldn't be away from Chloe. I didn't need nor want a night like he had suggested. I could see myself having to lay the law down but it wasn't the time or place to do it. I found myself grinding my teeth in frustration as the boredom kicked in, how bloody long did it take to measure for a suit!

Some thirty minutes later we were out and all measured for our suits with a guarantee to have them all finished within the month, I was about to drive back to the grid when my phone rang. It was Chloe and she was frantic, her voice choked as she cried.

"_Lucas, baby I'm in pain again and I can't feel the baby moving. Something is wrong I know it! Please Lucas, I need you now."_

I reassured her I was on my way and drove as fast as I could, the speed limit be damned I was sure Harry would make the tickets I was no doubt accumulating as I drove through red lights. I left the car running, not giving a damn if it was stolen as I ran into our home, there on the floor holding Aeryn was Chloe her face soaked in tears and the pain evident on her face. I grabbed Aeryn and strapped her into the car before carrying Chloe and carefully sitting her in the passenger seat, once again we were on our way to the hospital and my heart was in my mouth – I couldn't lose them I simply couldn't. I called the one person Chloe would want Aeryn to be with who wouldn't be working today…

"_Sarah, you need to take Aeryn I'll be outside your house in two minutes, something is wrong with Chloe… I haven't got anything with me but I'm sure you'll be able to sort it. I owe you."_

I was indeed outside her door and there she was waiting for me as I passed Aeryn over to her, promising to call as soon as I had news. Poor Chloe was white with pain and fear, she had been prone to pain the bigger she got due to damage done to her after the attack. This however, was different if she couldn't feel baby Bean we were to be concerned_. _I had called the hospital and Jenny was waiting for us to arrive as I drove fast, looking out the corner of my eye at my wonderful fiancée – my hand reaching out to reassure her but inside the pain I was feeling became so intense it threatened to overpower me.

"_My love, my gorgeous girl, all will be fine I'm sure the baby is just sleeping – you surely remember that Aeryn was still for long periods of time? Now relax my gorgeous girl and let us get you in to see Jenny and we'll see all is well… I promise you everything will be fine."_

She could barely stand when we arrived outside the maternity ward, the porter was waiting for us as I helped her from the car – my arms lifting her up and holding her safe. I'd be damned to Hell if I let anything happen to her again. Yet, in my heart I knew there was a chance we had lost our future; I dared not say anything to Chloe, her heart already breaking apart at the ifs and maybes in her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe was hysterical as we made our way into the maternity ward and I found myself to afraid to show how I was feeling – I was shutting down all my emotions so that I could survive this nightmare. I had to be strong for Chloe, how I felt seemed inconsequential as I looked at my fragile girl breaking apart before me. We were rushed into an examination room by a nurse who took the file Chloe had taken to having with her at all times away with her.

It was just Chloe and I, the room was silent as held onto one another, the realisation of what we were facing slowly hitting us like a freight train. Taking a deep breath I helped her change into the gown the nurse had instructed Chloe to change into, my girl could barely stand as I held her upright. I lifted her up onto the hard bed before resting my head on her hard stomach. I couldn't feel any movement which was terrifying – somehow baby Bean had always sensed me being close and had moved around.

"_My little one, please it's Daddy and you're scaring your Mummy and I – we need you to wake up for us and move around, now I know little one that normally I'd be saying you have to stay still to give Mummy a rest but you've been too quiet for too long."_

My heart sank as there was no movement against my cheek, I knew it was early really but we'd been lucky with baby Bean and had felt tiny movements especially in the last two weeks. The waiting was getting to me but I refused to move away from Chloe as much as I wanted to find Jenny and see what was happening, the realist in me knew though that she would be here as soon as she could. The door to the room was ajar, and we could hear a new baby crying for the first time and the tears fell, around us where women bringing their children into the world and here we were waiting to see if we had lost ours. I was jealous of people I didn't know and I hated myself for it...

The door opened and a very rushed Jenny appeared, and Chloe looked slightly more relaxed, I guess it was true about a familiar face when you felt like your world was imploding... I found myself thinking like a child that now Jenny was here, everything was going to be fine. How naïve was I to think that, it had been hours since Chloe had felt any movement, she'd done as she'd been told to do when she was pregnant Aeryn and this had happened, she had eaten then sat quietly but nothing. Jenny set up the machine we were all used to by now and set about monitoring Chloes pulse and blood pressure, a little bit of normality even something Chloe detested helped me. Chloes free hand was slowly crushing mine, her grip was so intense.

"_Right Chloe, I know this is hard but I need you to relax for me as much as you can, obviously you're scared I understand but the sooner we can do this, the sooner we'll know what's going on in there with baby, okay?"_

There was no joy as the cold gel was placed on Chloe, no excited smiles as Jenny adjusted the ultrasound machine to how she wanted it to be. The whole small peach room was filled with fear and despair, there was silence as we waited and prayed for this nightmare to end. I stared into the eyes of the woman, the beautiful heartbroken woman that I loved more than anything.

"_Chloe, trust in everything you know about our baby – we have to stay strong now. I love you so very much sweetheart and no matter what happens today I always will. Now, do what Jenny asks and try to lie there relaxed it's going to make it easier for her to find that baby of ours."_

I heard a sigh and a whisper leave Chloes mouth...

"_I'm sorry Lucas..."_

She turned away from me and closed her eyes, as I looked at her and thought about what had brought us here to this day I bowed my head and prayed, the tears softly falling down my face. Damn being strong all the time, I was hurting and I was scared for a brief moment when my girl couldn't see me, I could let out how I was feeling. I was blaming myself for all of this, the long hours in work, not being home to help with Aeryn enough, forgetting the damn ice cream and other things my girl wanted. All rational thoughts had left my head as I broke down quietly.

"_Chloe, Lucas... I'm going to look for baby now, I'll locate the amniotic sac first, once I know what is what we'll take it from there. Now please try to remember both of you that everything could be fine and we could just have a very sleepy baby on our hands. Right, here we go..."_

Jenny adjusted Chloes shirt further up and moved the waistband of the jeans she was wearing further down before double checking the settings on the ultrasound machine, slowly moving the Doppler back and forth she studied the screen carefully. I couldn't do it any more, couldn't look so I focussed on looking at Chloe and stroking her trembling hand that was locked in my own. Her blue eyes were hidden from me as she kept them closed a prayer falling from her lips over and over again. A mantra to the horror we were facing...

A movement from across the other side of the bed jolted me from the thoughts I had been lost in, I looked over to Jenny who was staring intently at the small black and white screen which she'd turned away from us – another first in all the appointments. I could tell from watching her with the controls though, that she was focussing in on something, my heart was in my mouth as I waited quietly, desperate to know one way or the other but wary of alerting Chloe to what Jenny was doing. I noticed though a change in Jenny's body language, she wasn't holding herself as tight... could this possibly be a sign, God please let this be a sign as I watched our midwife take measurements. Turning to Chloe and I there was a small smile on her face.

"_Chloe, Lucas I have looked closely at everything now and I can tell you that baby is fine. I have taken measurements and all looks good in fact, it would appear that baby is slightly ahead of schedule but that's not a bad thing, the heart beat is strong – a regular little steam train. Now, I imagine you would both like to see for yourself that everything is fine and say hello to you little boy or girl?"_

With that, she turned the monitor around and there was a gorgeous baby... moving everywhere at once, the emotions we had both been feeling for the last hour or so disappeared as soon as we saw baby Bean. I couldn't believe how active all of a sudden he or she was after how still everything had been. Jenny turned up the speaker and placed the Doppler back onto Chloes stomach and there, there was the sound we had wanted to hear – the fast steam train sound that was our baby's heartbeat.

"_I'm not supposed to, but given the nightmare we've had today and the fact I have known you both for a while, I'm going to print off a couple of the scan images for you, so Chloe can you lie back whilst I do that for you both? After this although everything seems to be fine, I want to admit you into the maternity ward just to monitor everything overnight – all being well, you'll be home mid morning tomorrow Chloe so don't worry."_

My gorgeous girl lay back, a smile filled with relief and love crossing her face as she turned to look at me, her blue eyes glittering still with the tear drops that rested on her eyelashes. I swear, I fell more in love with her every minute we're together but at this precise moment I didn't think I had loved her quite as much as I had now. My girl was a fighter, a mother, a best friend and my soul mate. She was everything to me and always would be. Kissing her softly on the top of her head I went to go outside the ward...

"_My gorgeous girl, I have to go call pretty much everyone I know to tell them everything is fine, you know that Sarah will have called Beth so everyone will now know and they all love you – they will be worried about you lovely. I will be back as soon as possible. I love you Chloe..."_

Making my way outside past couples taking their newborns home for the first time, I let out a massive sigh of relief – I hadn't let myself believe it until I heard baby Beans heartbeat again, that sound brought me so much peace. The strength of my unborn child had me in awe, and yet in a crazy way I felt a small amount of anger and frustration that their need for sleep had caused us so much pain. I shook my head to clear the crazy thoughts from my head and set about calling everyone I knew but most importantly Chloes parents who would no doubt want to visit her this evening – even with everything going on the prospect of spending any time with the Wicked Witch of West London filled me with horror but for my girl, I'd do anything she wanted. The first call though was to Sarah, I wanted to hear my daughters voice, the tiny voice that calmed me at any time of the day – it was Aeryn that got me through every single day, a symbol of the love Chloe and I felt for one another...

After explaining everything to Sarah and reassuring her for the twentieth time that both Chloe and Bean were fine I got to talk to Aeryn.

"_Hey baby girl... Dada is with Mama in the special place where babies come into the world. Mama has to stay here tonight as she's very tired but she wanted me to tell you sweetie that she loves you very very much. Yes baby girl your mama loves you to the moon and back and maybe a little bit more and so do I. Dada will be there to take you home to your lovely bedroom and we'll have cuddles and I'll read you one of your many books. Now be good for Aunt Sarah and I'll see you very very soon Princess..."_

Going back into the small room, I smiled at Chloe who was gazing adoringly at the little image we had of baby Bean... her eyes were shutting as we sat there together waiting to go up to the ward. Tonight we would sleep apart again but it was worth it, two of the three most important people in my world needed their rest and to be looked after, how could I have a problem with that.

One night away from Chloe would be hard but I would be here as soon as possible tomorrow morning to bring her home to where she belonged


	14. Chapter 14

I've been home from the hospital for two weeks now I'm feeling great considering how big I'm getting and how much there is left to do for the wedding, we're getting married in four weeks where has the time gone? Lucas won't let me do anything any more, ever since I came home from the hospital he'd been watching everything I did – he wouldn't let me carry Aeryn any more in case the extra weight of her on my hip caused me problems. I had thought with it being my second pregnancy that Lucas would be more relaxed, but no, he was becoming very protective and when I tried to get him to understand that I needed room to breathe and that I was fine he got upset.

"_Chloe, I came so close to losing you all and I can't bare the thought of anything happening to you – please just let me have this. Just relax as much as possible, everyone is willing to make things easier for you and the wedding is nearly here. You need to be rested for the biggest day of your life, don't you?"_

He kept reminding me of the attack and as much as I knew it had affected him, we had come back from it all stronger than before but I knew the guilt of not being there plagued him. I needed to find a way to show my man that I was still here, that the fighting nature he adored about me was still here. Physically I was different, Christ I was the size of a small elephant but I was six and a half months pregnant so what did I expect?

As big as I felt though, I was finally enjoying my pregnancy which to many would seem strange – this was the time were most women were struggling with sleeping and getting comfortable, me included. I had given up on sleeping through the entire night, it just wasn't going to happen and as for Lucas... well he was going to be angry when he found out but I was sure he'd forgive me eventually. It wasn't my fault, I would go to bed with him and we'd curl up in our warm bed but around two in the morning, I would be wide awake and uncomfortable – I had read practically every bridal magazine I owned, so here I was at three in the morning sitting at our kitchen table designing the new nursery. In front of me was a large sheet of paper with the nursery drawn out and I was looking through fabric samples and colour schemes for the walls. My partners in crime, Beth and Sarah were taking me shopping in the next couple of days to get everything I needed and then well I'd tell Lucas my plans. I wanted to replace everything in the room so that it was a room for both of my babies, not just one.

"_Chloe Morgan what on Earth are you doing down here at this time in the morning? I had a heart attack when I woke and you weren't next to me or anywhere upstairs!"_

I had been caught out, it had admittedly taken him a week to finally realise that I wasn't sleeping next to him all night but there in the doorway the light from the hall lighting up his tall lean figure was Lucas. He made his way over to me rubbing the sleep from his eyes and bent down to kiss my head – a sleepy Lucas was always an adorable sight, his hair was messed up and the cotton trousers he had no doubt pulled on quickly were hanging low on his hips There was no doubt about it my fiancé was a very handsome sight, my desire for him heightened as I stared into the blue eyes that were now watching me intently. He looked down at the plans in front of us both, moving the fabric samples and pieces of wallpaper I had collected, he took everything in.

"_So, at three in the morning, you've been re-designing the nursery instead of resting? Well, my gorgeous girl how much is this going to cost me? I can't see anything here from the nursery we have upstairs, I'm guessing you want to replace everything even though there is absolutely no need?"_

There was every need in my head and I found my temper going, I was trying to do something nice for my children and Lucas was making it difficult for me. Everything I tried to do he stopped, and I had a feeling this time I wasn't going to be able to stop myself saying something about it. I was getting fed up of not being allowed to do anything that I enjoyed – it felt forever since I'd been out with my cameras, the business thankfully was doing well but I missed it so much. Sadly I got too tired to do any shoots and I had been told not to carry anything too heavy as I was suffering with back ache since the attack. This, however did not give Lucas the right to tell me what I could or couldn't do despite it probably being in my best interests.

"_Lucas, it will cost what it costs I want to do this for Aeryn and for our new baby – the nursery needs updating it looks old and I want it to look perfect. I will choose what I want and you will pay for it. You won't let me do everything I was doing a fortnight ago, and now you will deny me this? I am choosing the things not doing the damn decorating, do you take me for a fool I KNOW I can't go into a room if there are paint fumes. I am fed up of being treated like a child, I'm pregnant not ill!"_

The look on Lucas' face was one I hadn't seen for some time, he was angry... this was not going to go well, one thing that happened when Lucas and I were both angry was that there would be fireworks. It had been a long time since either of us had lost our tempers but with one thing or another there had been tension building for some time.

"_For Gods sake Chloe, will you listen to me for once? I'm not saying you can't decorate the damn nursery, I was trying to say I don't think we need to but if you want to do it then bloody do it. Because of course, Aeryn is really going to care that she now has a room decorated with Peter Rabbit is it, over Winnie the bloody Pooh! All I want is you to be happy and healthy, you know what all the doctors said to you, you have no choice but to rest as much as possible, Chloe please, you've been in pain for days with one thing or another... I don't want to lose you or the baby and I don't want to be awake at 3.30 in the morning yelling at one another like this!"_

"_Just let me do what I want Lucas – I know my own body and I am fine! I want to do this because it's easy for me to do I'll get a decorator in to paint and I can stay with my parents for a couple of days whilst it dries out. As for me being awake at this time in the morning, well I know I have to take it easy but I can't sleep so I get up and relax before coming back to bed! Think Lucas, have you ever woken up and not found me there curled up next to you? You have to give me some space to breath Lucas, I feel like I'm suffocating with everything going on, you're working all the hours God sends, Aeryn is more demanding than ever, my pregnancy is stressful because I have to be so careful. I miss working so much as well, to not be doing at least one shoot in a week is strange for me you know that and I haven't worked for months now!"_

Our voices were getting louder and louder, we were so close to one another I could feel Lucas' breath on my cheek as his now dark blue eyes stared at me, his strong jaw twitching with anger and frustration, he was no doubt thinking I was pig-headed as bloody usual. I felt his hands on my bare thighs as he leant in closer still, I was drowning in his eyes my desire for my fiancé becoming stronger still. I was angry as Hell with him but my God I wanted him, and judging by the look on his face – the feeling was more than mutual.

He was standing now, looking down at me with that smile that made my knees go weak, I was done for and I didn't care – I wanted to be in his arms and to feel him buried deep inside me. It had been too long since I had made love to Lucas, till I had screamed out his name, and come Hell, fire and flood I was going to do both in the early hours of this morning.

"_You're looking at me, like you want to eat me Chloe..."_

I smiled slowly as I looked up at him, licking my lips as I replied...

"_Sweetheart, when you look at me like that, and wear those trousers of yours so dangerously low all I can think about is you lifting me up onto this old table of ours and making me scream out your name over and over again."_

My speech appeared to have the desired effect as Lucas smirked at me before lifting me up in his arms, the nursery display quickly forgotten as pieces of fabric and wallpaper flew to the floor, his warm mouth was against mine as his tongue swept against my bottom lip; begging for me to give it entry which I gladly did. Every kiss I shared with Lucas left me breathless, we were never going to a couple who gave each other a brief kiss hello, goodbye etcetera... it just wasn't us.

Our arms entwined around one another as the battle to dominate the kiss continued, my hands ran up and down Lucas' strong back and I felt the muscles beneath my finger tips ripple and flex as I caught his sensitive skin with my nails. His breath hitched as he pulled back to look at me, our eyes no doubt mirroring one another in their dark intensity. A hoarse whisper escaped him...

"_You, woman are going to be the death of me, everything about you is a drug to me Chloe. I want you."_

With that I was pulled further into his lean strong body as Lucas' mouth worked it's way slowly down my neck and his fingers made quick work of the buttons on my night shirt that fell onto the wood behind me. I was sitting there on my kitchen table naked, with the eyes of the man I loved raking up and down my body – I had never felt so loved and desired as I did right now.

His hands were running up and down my thighs, his fingers pushing into the firm skin as they moved higher and higher to where I wanted, no, I needed them to be. I could feel the almost smug smile on Lucas' face against my shoulder as he no doubt felt my body shaking with the need for him to satisfy me. I knew my fiancé well enough to know this would be a long drawn out seduction. I felt his fingers enter me and my eyes rolled back, as the pleasure he brought me intensified, my entire body was rocking back and forth as I whimpered and moaned his name, his other hand searching out my breasts as he stroked and caressed the sensitive skin.

"_Chloe, let it go... I want to hear you, I want to feel you lose control around me right here and now gorgeous girl..."_

He moved his hand deeper still and I screamed out his name, within seconds his mouth was over mine, swallowing my screams then he did the most incredible sexy thing I had ever seen, he moved the hand that had been buried inside me to his lips... My eyes followed his finger tips as he opened his mouth, his tongue swirled around his fingers as he stared at me. God help me, the man before me was going to destroy me.

It was time for me to take control of him for once... Lucas had to control everything he did at work but this was him and I...

I pulled him close to me, my hands snaking between us to find the thin cord on his waistband that would let me be able to touch the incredibly sexy body of my man. I smiled slowly as I pulled the cord and pushed the cotton down his slim muscular hips, I couldn't resist as my fingers travelled down the skin, moving round to grip hold of his firm ass pulling him closer to my already heated body.

"_I get the feeling you want something gorgeous..."_

I nodded as my hands pulled him closer to me and I lay back propping myself up on my arms as I smiled at Lucas, waiting to see what he was going to do next...

What he did was stand there naked looking at me, and the look in this eyes could have set me on fire, his hands ran up my legs before pulling me closer to him, cradling me to him I heard his whispered words of love and devotion. From lust to giggles I found myself being edged further back against the table as I found my fiancé lying above me, a smile on his face as we both giggled together... somehow I knew we'd never look at this antique table in quite the same way again.

"_My gorgeous girl, lying there you are quite the sight for my eyes, and I love you deeply now, I can't quite remember what we were arguing about but I'm sure I was wrong so I'm sorry."_

As he uttered the apology for what I couldn't quite recall I felt him enter me slowly, carefully and every muscle in my body responded to his. My hands unable to hold still locked onto the side of the table, my hips rolled in perfect rhythm with his... my eyes rolled back with every thrust he made pushed me closer still to falling into an orgasmic bliss. I felt his breath becoming deeper, the sweat trickling down his sculptured abdominal muscles as he pushed himself further up our eyes opening for a brief second, so many words said silently in that look.

I heard the groans leaving Lucas and my name escaping in a moan as we pushed each other further, sheer determination made us want to find our separate releases together. I felt it building inside me like a tightening coil waiting to be let free and with one simple whispered sentence from Lucas I gave myself over to every emotion...


	15. Chapter 15

What time was it? I stared blankly at the watch my father had given me for my twenty first, Christ it was just coming up six am and here I was freezing my ass off watching some Somalians planning God knows what attack on this country. At least I wasn't on my own this time, Dimitri was with me though I got the feeling neither of us were giving the job detail the full concentration it deserved – he had finally asked Beth out and she'd decided that he would have to wait twenty four hours for an answer. I was convinced that he was counting the remaining eight hours down minute by minute, if it wasn't for the fact I knew what it was like to be that crazy about someone I would have laughed at him, the man was desperate for an answer and was planning what to do if she said no, which I had been told by Chloe when I'd mentioned it was never going to happen. They were both crazy about one another, and I think every member of the team was quietly relieved that Dimitri had finally done something about it. Harry had joked though that Aeryn was really the only girl in Ds heart – I had a feeling that she did own about seventy percent of it in all reality.

I was watching every movement the men made, remembering every face, every interaction they made as they moved around the disused office – yet in my mind I was trying to plan out words of romance and devotion, I was working out my wedding vows. I had two books in front of me, as I sat with my feet propped up on a table, my eyes staring out at the six men who I dearly wished would just go home and let me go back to my own bed. One of the books was filled with poetry, the other a pad filled with failed attempts to get the most important thing I was ever going to say written down.

"_Lucas, it's easy – you say I love you, stick the ring on her finger and kiss her, job done."_

I looked over my shoulder at the younger man and shook my head, like it would be that easy – though he had a point, we were getting married because we loved one another so why couldn't I just say to Chloe that I loved her and we walk away as Mr and Mrs North? Oh yes, because she'd string me up and I wasn't getting on the wrong side of her – though after the other bight in the kitchen, well it might be worth getting her riled again. Or not... because there was never a guarantee of what mood my gorgeous girl was in.

"_You have met my fiancée haven't you, the Mother of that adorable little girl you're a godfather too? She's tiny, heavily pregnant and likely to make me spend the rest of my life sleeping on the sofa bed which, was not designed for someone over five foot six, if I don't come up with the perfect set of vows? Which is why, you're taking over for half an hour so I can at least try to get one line or two down so I won't be lying when I get asked by Chloe if I've written them yet..."_

I sat there for maybe ten minutes before the words started to flow...

_I Lucas, take you Chloe to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love...I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

It needed more but the words that I had finally written down seemed so right for Chloe and I, they could have been vows I had made that night I had seen her for the first tome because I had already laughed and cried with her and God, I loved her with every breath I took and I knew I always would. There was something I had said to Chloe a long time ago, a quote that had made her cry with happiness, I would have to find it when I went either home or to the grid. I read back what I had written, I had done it – bar the quote I wanted to use, I had got the words right. To say I breathed a sigh of relief was putting it mildly, Chloe had been going on about our vows for over a week now, informing she had written hers over a month ago. She had broken down in tears when I had made the mistake of saying I hadn't written mine yet, an hour later she had ordered me to the sofa bed in the spare room – I was forbidden from using the comfortable large sofa downstairs because I would sleep... I shook my head at the memory, I could have been on the most comfortable bed in the world with Egyptian cotton sheets that night and I wouldn't have slept because my girl was upset.

Dimitri was watching the team of men opposite, his face blank with emotion as he took everything in, he had come along way since he'd joined us back in 2010. Gone was the sometimes shy man, instead there was a man confident in his skills – Harry had been right in hiring both Dimitri and Beth, although I knew there had been some concern about Beth but she had proved herself time and time again. We had all come along way since then, that was for sure, I found myself smiling once again thinking of how different my life was down to one small girl with cornflower blue eyes and a heart the size of the ocean... My phone rang, and as if my magic the caller ID showed 'home', no doubt I was going to get a shopping list of Chloe' latest cravings, I prayed that she was over the smarties one – she'd driven me insane one morning at four am when I couldn't get her any from the three twenty four hour garages I had gone too, Chloe had declared that I was mean and didn't love her because I couldn't make the damn chocolates appear.

"_Morning gorgeous, now what can I get you this morning? Name it and I shall aim to bring it back with me within judging by what we're looking at, the next hour..."_

I could hear Aeryn in the background babbling away and the sound of something being thrown onto the floor, looking at the time whilst I waited for Chloe to sort out our little princess I realised it was breakfast time at home... and the nursery was shut for a meeting or something so when I did get home I would be there with both my girls. All of a sudden any feeling of tiredness left me, I was going to make the most of today – we'd take Aeryn to the park or something like that.

"_Sorry Lucas, she's decided that today she doesn't want porridge and she certainly doesn't want Aunt Sarah feeding her. She's calling for you, I told her that Daddy will be home soon and that you were on an adventure to find her something pretty. She laughed and smiled when I said Dada to her... I think she might well be a Daddy's girl don't you sweetheart?_

_Okay, I want raspberry ice cream and steak... just the thought of it is making me even more hungry and can I have some chocolate please, I'm so hungry Lucas..."_

Laughing I told her I'd bring everything home and I'd even cook the steak for her – I was slightly concerned she wanted the ice cream with the steak but as long as I didn't have to eat it, all was good. I must have known she would want the chocolate though, I'd already brought her a massive box of them before I'd found myself in this bleak room.

"_My gorgeous girl, I have to go, things look like they're wrapping up here so I need to take what we have back to the grid – speak to Harry about work and the meal to ensure he's coming and then I can come home. Give Aeryn a kiss from me, I'll bath her when I get in – tell Sarah I want to do it before she starts... Love you darling."_

Dimitri and I packed up our various forms of surveillance equipment and made our way back to the grid to find Harry waiting expectantly in his office for us. All the evidence we had collected during the night and over the two previous nights showed us proof that the men in question were indeed ones we'd been looking for in relation to attacks on several leading politicians and their families. Something told me we'd be having the men being guests of Her Majesty at some point, I also had a feeling that I'd be in that bleak room again tonight. We had been through all the photographs we'd collected and there were two people missing in the ones we'd taken in the early hours of this morning. The worrying thing was looking at the previous sets, these men were the ringleaders or at least well connected judging by the way they were dressed – the others were in scruffy jeans and t- shirts whereas these men were in designer suits. I just hoped Chloe was still in a good mood when I got home, I had a feeling that Harry would be getting a mouthful from my fiancée otherwise for me being away from home again. I had to ensure she was happy... as well as the shopping list of food cravings, I went and bought her some flowers, a dozen yellow roses of course.

In two days time we were having a meal for all the people we had invited to the wedding, Chloe, Sarah and Beth had turned our dining room into 'Wedding HQ' there were various styles of balloons, napkins, plates... well the list was endless all the place and it was reaching the point where I didn't dare go in there – I had a horrible feeling that Chloe was turning into a _bridezilla_ after all. However, it was the going to be the best day of our lives and I didn't care what she wanted or how much it cost, when the end of that day came, I would be lying in a bed in Paris with my wife.

I walked away from work for a few hours, Dimitri had everything in hand so there was no need for me to be in the grid, it was something I had finally got used to, I could delegate things to the team and know they would be done to the high standard I myself worked too. I was going home to my girls and I couldn't wait to bath Aeryn, she was so lively with her ducks and boats, I'd bought her a bubble machine that sent various sized bubbles throughout the room, without fail Aeryn screamed and giggled when I set it off.

Tonight was going to be a long night... I wanted to make the most of the day I had with Chloe and Aeryn, which meant getting soaked to the skin bathing my baby girl then a trip to the park and maybe lunch somewhere nice. Life maybe difficult most of the time, but days like this made it all worthwhile.


	16. Chapter 16

I had Lucas sat in our bedroom looking nervous and uncomfortable whilst I fixed the dark blue silk tie I'd bought him that morning – he hated wearing them, said it reminded him of being in school and feeling like he was getting strangled by the piece of fabric around his neck.

"_I don't see why I have to wear the thing Chloe, I mean it is a meal for our wedding party so why can't I be comfortable and not wear one?"_

I found myself sighing, Lucas' face was a picture, he was already pulling at the collar of his shirt as I tried to do the Winchester knot correctly, my man could handle people shooting him, attempts to release a nuclear war on the country and God knows what else, but couldn't or wouldn't handle the prospect of wearing a tie for a few hours. We had been through this for what seemed the millionth time by now and we had, I thought up until now, reached an agreement. Lucas was to wear the tie whilst we were at restaurant but when we left to go onto a bar he could take it off, after all it wasn't my fault that the restaurant at The Dorchester had a strict dress code. Once I had the knot done correctly I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling the smell that was just so him, Cool Waters aftershave, the soapy smell of his freshly showered skin and the mint of the shampoo he had recently started using after I'd complained that the one he normally used had started to make me feel nauseous. Combined together, the smell of him intoxicated my senses.

He wore a resigned face, knowing that I was right and judging by some of the conversations I'd overheard the likely hood was that we'd find ourselves in several bars before the end of the night – thank God I'd secured a sitter for the entire night from a reputable agency Sarah had suggested.

"_Chloe, you look gorgeous tonight, you really are so beautiful – I can't believe you're going to be my wife soon. I know I've said it before babes but I just knew having you come into my life that night was fate. Look at what we've achieved together, our home, Aeryn and now baby Bean... God, in case for a second you ever forget Chlo' I love you."_

I found myself blushing at his words, I had really tried to look my best tonight – my hair was up with about a hundred pins shaping the long thick waves into curls and my hairdresser had added little white roses to stand out from the dark brown. Beth and I had gone shopping a week ago and I'd found a dress and matching shoes in a little store in Knightsbridge, the dress had cost me a pretty penny but the blue matched my eyes and the style of it made me feel incredible, little things like having the ruched shoulder detail reminded me of dresses I had worn before I was pregnant – not that I wore them often, I preferred jeans and t-shirts most of the time. The one thing I loved about the way I looked tonight though, was the fact I still felt like me... the tattoos I'd taken a long time choosing were visible where I wanted them to be, including the design on my neck that Lucas adored... a symbol of my true nature to fight for everything, my scorpion.

We made our way into the spare room where Aeryn was currently in whilst her nursery was getting decorated to find our little lady bouncing in her cot babbling what sounded like some kind of song which stopped the moment she saw Lucas. I loved watching her reaction to her Daddy – her whole face would light up as soon as he was near, part of me though if I was honest with myself was a little jealous of the adoration she showed him. Tonight though, I felt like I was his Queen, I stroked my very pronounced bump and thought of how utterly blessed I was to be not only alive but pregnant again with his child. I smiled at him holding our wriggling toddler in his arms before wrapping my arm around his waist.

"_Emily, the babysitter should be here shortly, she called whilst you were in the shower -Sarah was right, she's lovely I'm so glad the agency sent her over this afternoon so I could meet her first. Aeryn really seemed to like her too, giving her big smiles whilst Emily spoke to her. Aeryn's going to be in safe hands with her Lucas, I feel really happy leaving her with Emily overnight."_

I stroked Aeryns soft curls, as she cuddled herself into Lucas' shoulder, her eyes starting to shut as the energy she had had left her, I smiled watching her tiny eyelids fluttered as she gave herself over to sleep and the wonderful dreams I hoped she had whilst we were gone. The soft snores confirmed that she was indeed asleep and now we had the nightly problem of getting her back into the cot, if we hadn't been going out I knew that Lucas would have carried her downstairs and lain on the sofa with her on his chest whilst we watched television together... A sweet sight for me but always a battle to get her back to bed, I'd lost count of the nights she'd slept between us before the accident had meant it was no longer an option – that and my ever increasing size meant that even our king size bed wasn't big enough for the three, well four of us to sleep in. Once ensuring she was settled with her menagerie of toys and a dummy we went downstairs waiting for Emily, Sarah and Alex to arrive...

I couldn't believe we were doing this, in a matter of two weeks I was going to be Mrs Chloe North, the smile crossed my face as the name crossed my mind. I was going to marry my best friend, my lover, my soul mate... whose arms were wrapped around me holding me tight as I fixed the small _Lapis Lazuli_ earrings he'd bought me for my birthday, into place. Lucas kissed my neck softly looking at the two of us in the mirror hanging above the fireplace, my eyes watched every movement he made and I smiled at the image we made – a loved up couple lost in an embrace...

Soon enough we had a room full of people, Sarah and Emily were discussing the playgroup and Aeryn, whilst I sat trying to courage to slip the heels on that I'd bought – I must have been crazy to think I could wear four inch heels this late in my pregnancy. I looked to Lucas and Alex who were discussing some of the recent news events, catching his eye I beckoned Lucas over to help as I couldn't even see my feet any more... I felt stupid having to have him kneel at my feet to put the damn shoes on and then help me up in front of people even though two of the three people other that Lucas and I in the room were close friends, Hell Sarah was more like family to me. Standing with his arm around me, I spoke to Emily again wanting to ensure she had everything, and knew our numbers to get us in an emergency.

"_There's a list of numbers to call in an emergency, we're at __Alain Ducasse at The Dorchester – I've written the number down for you it's on the dining room table. Let me think, you have my number as well as Lucas'..."_

My mind was going overboard with thoughts, I had felt comfortable with leaving Aeryn with Emily, but now as we had to leave, I was terrified of leaving my baby alone. What if someone broke in, what if after all this time Erik came looking for revenge on Lucas and I? Sensing my body go rigid, Lucas tightened his hold around me and led me away to a quiet corner, his face etched in concern as he sat me down facing him, his hands holding mine stroking the skin softly. He waited patiently for me to speak, knowing not to rush me, as the concerns poured forth, Lucas pulled me into his arms whispering softly to me that Aeryn would be safe, and if I was really worried we would stay home and our guests could go to the restaurant. I had to overcome this fear, Aeryn would be fine, there was nothing to worry about and as for Erik he was in some high security prison somewhere with no chance of parole, Lucas had shown me the newspapers and Harry had explained it all to me even though I knew he shouldn't, bloody stupid Official Secrets Act, it had happened to me and yet the law stated I couldn't be told certain details – screw that, I had had every right to know. I dragged my heavy body upright and stood tall, I could do this – I could go out with my friends and family to celebrate my upcoming wedding and enjoy the night knowing my daughter was in safe hands.

"_Gorgeous, if you're really that worried... I could tell you that SO15 and CO19 are always available to watch the house..."_

I knew he was joking, and found myself laughing the thought of members of the Special Branch and the Specialist Firearms Command of The Met looking after my two year old daughter. Aeryn would have the men and women who worked for both commands wrapped around her tiny finger in seconds. Sarah and Alex looked towards us, seeing me laughing we headed out to the restaurant to meet everyone – due to one thing or another we were running late.

A short while later the four of us found ourselves in the restaurant laughing and joking with our guests, it was so good to have everyone together, Lucas' parents had travelled down from Keswick for the next three weeks – I giggled to myself imagining his fathers reaction to leaving his ministry for so long in the hands of someone else, the stubborn, strong minded views that Lucas expressed and the strict way he had lived his life before we were together was a mirror image of his father, I only hoped it wasn't a North trait that would appear in our little girl. I watched Lucas with his mother who was smiling at something in his hand, no doubt one of the photos of Aeryn or baby Bean, it really was wonderful to have them here, we really didn't get to see the as often as we would all like.

I couldn't believe how many people were here to join us in celebrating our upcoming nuptials, to name a few there was, D, Beth, Tariq Ruth and Harry... Sarah and Alex of course, my parents as well as Lucas' parents and God knows how many others I think we had about fifty guests sipping champagne and making polite conversation with one another. Through the doors came Jocelyn Herland, executive Chef at Alain Ducasse and someone who had become a good friend to me, through the many shoots I had done for the restaurant as they had relaunched their menu, changed the style of the restaurant itself... it was one of the reasons we had decided on The Dorchester over say Claridges, we were comfortable here in the rich surroundings, although the place obviously screamed money, we could relax happily with our friends and family.

"_Chloe, Lucas... as always a pleasure to have you both here and for such a special reason too! I never doubted for one second when I met you both that we would find ourselves here – like strawberries and champagne the two of you were made to compliment one another. So to you both, congratulations and enjoy your evening."_

With a quick kiss on our cheeks she was gone, I smiled at my fiancé - Jocelyn was right, Lucas and I did compliment one another, he was my strength when I was weak, I was his calm when he couldn't take any more... he was my North... and I was his Star.

_Authors Note: incase you wanted to see __Chloe's dress check my profile._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I got asked to write this chapter by someone special to me... I hope I wrote it the way you wanted me to.**

I couldn't sleep, I'd tried everything to get comfortable – adjusting the pillows, turning over more times than I cared to think about, curled up in Lucas then backed away because I was so hot again. Lord, how was I going to get through the next two months? I was tired and grumpy most of the time – how Lucas coped with my mood swings was a mystery, actually I knew... he was organising meetings for the times of the day I was at my worst and working late most nights. It was hard, I knew I wasn't easy to live with at the moment for example, earlier today I'd sat and cried at the kitchen table for over an hour convinced that Lucas didn't love me any more... I had it in my head he was having an affair with someone he'd met. He'd been horrified when I'd ended up so wound up that I had called him at work.

"_Chloe, darling girl... you need to calm down so I can at least attempt to talk to you."_

I had been hysterical thanks to my hormones, the tears were pouring down my face, I was in pain with my back – again, I couldn't calm myself and my rational mind knew I had to... I was in serious danger of having a panic attack. Something that had become a part of my day to day like since the attack, the only way I could get calm was to be in Lucas' arms and feel his warm breath against my neck as he stroked his fingers through my hair. I was going to have to find a way to calm down, I was scaring the both of us.

"_Gorgeous girl, please calm down, you're scaring me now. Take a deep breath and listen to my voice, you're going to be fine and I will be home around six all being well here. Harry is nodding his head as I talk to you so expect me home then, now listen to me, there is only one lady I want and will ever want and that is you Chloe. You're truly beautiful, both inside and out so please believe me when I say that I love you... I will be home later, we'll curl up together and you're going to relax. If you need me though, call okay?"_

My breathing was calming down, I knew I was being totally irrational – Lucas hadn't looked at another woman in all the years we'd been together... I knew in all reality I could trust him but the lack of sleep and hormone induced moments of insanity led to more and more times like this. Lucas had indeed come home at six and after a nice dinner and a long soak in the bath, where I'd lain there singing to baby Bean, I had fallen asleep against Lucas as we'd curled up to watch Roman Holiday. I had been in bed before eleven, something that was becoming a regular occurrence these days... but now here I was at three in the morning, and I was hungry. I lay there trying desperately not to wake Lucas as I tried to calm a now wide awake baby Bean by stroking my stomach and humming lullabies whilst attempting to not think about all the fresh fruit, chocolate and various other food I could go down and eat.

I'd hummed _'Mary Had A Little Lamb'_ for the fourth time before I gave up... I had to eat something, now the hard work to get out of our bed would begin, I had to roll backwards and forwards to get upright and out. It hurt every time I did it but needs must. There was some kind of food downstairs and I was a woman on a mission, I made my way downstairs and began raiding the cupboards and fridge to find something I wanted... this was the other problem, all that effort to get downstairs, all the pain and discomfort to move and now, now I didn't have a clue what I wanted to bloody eat. I was getting upset again, the doors of the cupboards that I had been shutting quietly up till now, were being banged loudly. I sat on the floor of the darkened kitchen and cried, all I wanted was to sleep, just one night were I could curl up spooned against my soul mate, my best friend, the man I was going to be calling my husband in a matter of days. My head was in my hands, my eyes closed, I didn't see Lucas come down the stairs, and look into the kitchen searching for me, I did hear him call out softly for me, his voice filled with concern. He hated to wake and not find me there, the feeling of being alone bringing back the horrific days and nights he had spent in the Russian prison cell... The fact that I'd frightened him again, made my tears become worse as I called out that I was in the room.

He came wandering in and knelt before me, a beautiful sight for my eyes to take in, I was drawn to his piercing blue eyes staring into my face, his smooth chest that my hands were running down my fingers tracing the designs of the various tattoos over and over again, his strong legs hidden in the black joggers he had put on to come down into the cool rooms.

"_Sweetheart, what are you are doing up at this time in the morning? You shouldn't be sitting here on this cold floor, it's not good for you. Now come on, up onto the chair at least and talk to me... no more tears gorgeous girl."_

Lifting me up gently and sitting me on a kitchen chair I calmed down as he wiped away the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs...

"_I couldn't sleep, baby Bean is wide awake, moving around and dancing by the feel of things, I am also so very sore, my back is really bothering me but I don't want to go to the doctors about it and get told it's 'because you're pregnant – deal with it' or words to that effect. Then, I got so hungry but I don't know what I want... Lucas I just want something to eat and to sleep... it's not much to ask for is it?"_

Lucas lent forward and claimed my lips in a deep kiss, holding my face gently in his hands before moving down to lie his face against my stomach, I looked down and listened to him start talking to baby Bean.

"_You, my sweet little baby need to be good for your Momma, she's tired little one and she needs sleep and you having a party in there isn't helping... now your Daddy is going to find something for your Momma to eat and then I'm going to carry her to bed and hold her tight. It's not long till you'll be with us, a few weeks now so please be gentle with your Mommas body – you're making her hurt little one and she cries. When your Momma cries little one, my heart breaks for her..."_

Moving away from me, a gentle smile on his face Lucas began looking through the cupboards lifting out all my favourite food, the table quickly filling with various things that made my mouth water and the ache in my empty stomach intensify. I barely had the energy to keep my eyes open at this early hour of the morning never mind actually prepare something to eat, no matter how hungry I was...

"_I know you're tired Chlo' you're going to sit there and we're going to work out what you want to eat... so relax my love, it's time for me to look after you."_

His sweet words made me smile but I was concerned, Lucas had to be up for work in a couple of hours I felt yet again that I was letting him down, neglecting him in some way as he was working all the hours God sent and yet, still found himself at nearly four in the morning looking after me. My rational mind however, knew that Lucas did it because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to and he loved me... for me. I heard the sound of a drawer open and saw Lucas smiling at me, his blue eyes filled with trouble – I had no idea what he was up to, but got the feeling I was about to find out. The clink of metal on glass caught attention as I found his blue eyes staring into mine, a spoon of my favourite chocolate spread edging towards my mouth. A smile crossed his face...

"_Open up gorgeous girl, let me love you... let me feed you something you call the food of the Gods..."_

How could I deny him, after all I _was _hungry and damn I loved the sweet sticky chocolatey goodness... I opened my mouth slowly, my teeth grazing over the chocolate pulling it into my mouth savouring the taste as I ran my my tongue around my lips searching out any of the tasty spread that may have escaped. Was it my imagination but did Lucas make a small groan as I repeated my actions, convinced that there was more of the gooey chocolate on my bottom lip? I did know however that I wanted more, I pouted and turned my eyes up to look at my fiancé hoping to get the satisfaction I desired...

"_Lucas... please more... I want more, it's the first thing I've eaten today that tasted the way it should do. Don't be mean baby, give your girl what she wants..."_

There was a definite smirk on his face, I realised how what I had said sounded and blushed... desperately trying to get the jar and spoon from him, something he refused to let me do, judging by the soft chuckle that echoed around the quiet room. Did he not know, to not come between a woman and her chocolate? If Lucas was going to play a game, he would not win so easily as he had in the past – I reached for the bowl of strawberries I'd bought for Aeryn and plucked out a succulent one, I stared deep into Lucas' eyes as I bit into the firm flesh of the berry, feeling some of the juice escape my mouth and run down my chin, there was a flicker of movement in his eyes as he followed the one red drop leave my mouth. As I swallowed the sweet fruit, I saw another one heading towards my mouth – Lucas really did intend to feed me and I couldn't help feel the spike of desire rise within me. There was something about the thought of him placing these succulent ripe berries in my mouth that seemed to affect me.

He placed the tip of the berry between my lips, rolling it back and forth before whispering for me to take a bite, with his blue eyes watching me, I did as he asked and closed my teeth around the fruit, savouring the flavour – a small moan leaving me as I watched his reaction to me... how was it that I could create such a reaction from Lucas by the simple action of eating... the answer didn't come but his kisses did, his tongue flicking over my bottom lip to capture the taste of the juice lingering there. It was time to return the favour though and as much as I wanted to continue the slow leisurely kisses, I also wanted to let Lucas experience the pleasure of being fed some of the gorgeous food laid out around us...

"_Close your eyes Lucas... please?"_

I crept over to the fridge, searching for something that would taste good for my man, my eyes were drawn to the grapes I'd bought after finding myself craving the crisp fresh taste they possessed. Yes, they would be perfect, I knew he loved them nearly as much as I did I turned to look at Lucas, who was now sitting in one of the old pine chairs his eyes closed and his face filled with curiosity. His mouth was slightly open and I felt myself longing to kiss him again, to feel the warmth of his arms around me... I pulled myself back, and placed the grape between his mouth gently, pushing it forward to Lucas had to open his mouth and grip the fruit in his teeth. I was my turn to watch, my eyes were drawn to Lucas' lips, the sound of him breaking through the firm skin and juicy flesh the only sound bar my heavy breathing in the quiet kitchen. He drew the rest of the now broken grape into his mouth the tip of his tongue catching his top lip to flick it inside in one move.

"_Sweet and juicy my girl, just like you can be..."_

His eyes remained closed, but there was a look on his face that nearly drove me to distraction, his mouth was turned up into a smile and I knew that beneath his eyelids, his blue orbs would be sparkling with desire and the naughty streak he so rarely let anyone else see. My tiredness had completely left me, instead all I wanted to do was be here with Lucas, enjoying the time we had just to be Chloe and Lucas, two people who were in love with no responsibilities, not parents, not people who worked all the hours in the day... just us. I plucked another grape from the stem, placing it between his lips, I edged forward on my seat my mouth a hairs breadth from his, my breath no doubt warming his skin as I claimed one half of the fruit ensconced in his mouth, as I bit down, my lips brushed against Lucas' own and a gentle kiss was claimed. As the kiss deepened as all our kisses did, I had a thought of what we could enjoy next...

It seemed Lucas had the same thought though, as I found myself being blindfolded – my natural curiosity guaranteeing I wouldn't keep my eyes closed for too long without it... I heard the sound of a carton being opened, biting my lip I waited to find out what he was going to do next. I felt the ridged edge of the carton against my lips being tipped slightly the cool fluid pouring into my mouth, the sweet yet sour taste of the apple juice making my taste buds tingle as I swallowed slowly. Lucas moved the juice away from my mouth causing some of it to spill and run down towards my jaw only to be met by his warm tongue swirling upwards to claim the small trickle of sticky fluid. Pulling away the blindfold, I lifted my eyes to look at Lucas, his face was filled with love as he watched me drink, there was a giggle waiting to escape from me... how silly were we being like this? Our lips met and we kissed, our tongues battling against one another our breathing become heavier, our desire for one another heightening and the room was thick with desire. Somehow we were back on the floor, I was unaware of the cold beneath me, all I could feel was Lucas' lips against mine, his hands running up and down my arms. He pulled away, his eyes dark with desire as he stared at me, taking in my entire body in one long gaze... I felt as if he could see into my soul at that very moment.

"_Still hungry my gorgeous girl?"_

I felt myself nod slowly, my eyes never leaving his... it was true I was hungry, both for the food to take the ache away from my still virtually empty stomach and for my fiancé who would take away the ache from everywhere else. I hungered for his touch both inside and out of me. There was a look from him as if he could read my mind, was my desire for him so transparent... he smiled a cracking sound being heard between his fingers – this was a sound I knew, chocolate! I'd bought my favourite chocolate, Galaxy, to enjoy whilst watching a film, well it seemed I was going to enjoy being fed it piece by piece whilst sitting on my kitchen floor by the man I loved. Placing a piece in my mouth he watched my reaction to the sweetness of the chocolate as I sucked and ran my tongue against the smooth square that was slowly melting in my mouth, a soft moan of pleasure escaped me as the chocolate melted into a smooth thick liquid resting against the top palate of my mouth... Seeing my reaction, Lucas placed another piece against my mouth but as I went to capture it he pulled it away, I felt myself pout as I stared up at him. He repeated the action of giving then removing the chocolate several times before I got my own back, I caught his finger in my teeth, running my tongue around and around... my eyes maintaining their hold on his as I watched his face react to my actions, he moaned softly no doubt seeing the look in my blue eyes that I knew would be filled with lust and need for the man before me.

My mouth tasted of so many sweet and pleasant flavours, but I had a craving for something I had seen when I'd first come downstairs, the jar was just to my left on the table and I could just reach both that and the spoon I would need. I leant forward to close Lucas' eyes and open his mouth slowly, I had to try to be careful with what I had in my hands, dipping the spoon in, I swirled the handle around before placing the jar back down... I placed the spoon in his mouth, and waited his reaction which, as I expected was a moan of pleasure as he sucked at the piece of metal. My man was enjoying the rich sticky sweet goodness that was honey... His eyes although were closed to me seemed to express the enjoyment he had at the sweet flavour he was tasting, I felt his hands cover mine searching out the second spoon I tucked away – seemed it was my turn but knowing my fiancé he would make me work for it. He repeated my action of twirling the spoon in the sticky golden nectar before drawing it out, a wicked devilish smile crossing his face as I saw the honey start to escape of the spoon, I had no choice from the way Lucas was holding the spoon – my tongue flicked out to catch the tasty sweetness and like Lucas a moan escaped my lips as I pushed the honey around my mouth. My hunger for food was at it's end... my eyes instead lingered on the one thing I desired above all others – Lucas.

There was a clatter of the spoon falling to tiled floor as I crawled towards Lucas, a predatory growl escaping me as I found myself pushing him over, his lean frame now lying on the floor as I looked down at him. I lowered my head, my dark hair hiding our faces from the world, as the early birds began their song I kissed my man, we held each others gaze for a second as our lips brushed together...

I was going to take control, I needed to satisfy my every desire for this man – to feel complete with him. My hands glided over his smooth skin, feeling him shiver at my touch I ran my tongue down his neck, my teeth grazing over his collar bone as my hands reached to claim his, pulling his arms over his head I pinned him down, tightening my grip around his hips... Our faces were millimetres apart blue eyes lost into blue eyes as we took in the others expressions, our breath already laboured in the knowledge of what was to come. My need for his touch had already been there, but as my pregnancy reached it's end it had become insatiable, right now I had to feel my skin against his, even if we didn't go any further I wanted to be free of the cotton nightdress I was wearing and feel Lucas' strong hands on me, holding me, teasing my skin.

I ran my hands up under the cotton lifting it over my head, feeling the warmth of Lucas' eyes on my skin as he took in every inch of my body... bringing his arms around me I felt his fingers run over my sides, caressing the curvature of my swollen stomach,the tips running across my breasts now swollen in preparation for feeding our new baby.

"_Simply perfect... beautiful... and all mine..."_

Lucas lifted me slightly so we were sitting facing another, my legs wrapped around his waist I closed my eyes lost to the feel of the touch of his hands against my body. He must have leant forward as I felt his soft hair fall against my chest, his hands cupping my breasts massaging the skin and then I felt the warmth of his mouth against me, his tongue circling around the puckered nipple causing a deep moan to escape as my hands ran through his hair, pulling his head in deeper to me. I needed more. I felt like a woman possessed as under his ministrations to my skin I felt myself tumble over the edge, his name being cried out like a prayer over and over... my body moving against his of its own volition against him. My hands were running through my hair, my head thrown back and my mouth open slightly fighting to get oxygen into my lungs.

I simply had to have him.

Now.

Here I was seven months pregnant, sitting above my fiancé naked at God knows what hour in the morning and I had gone from crying to feeling so much power... I was the seducer – Lucas the oh so willing victim to my desire. I could feel his obvious arousal beneath me, I couldn't help myself, I moved my hips back and forth, pushing my body against his. The whimpers and moans from the two of us mixing together as I struggled to get the black joggers off him without losing the much needed touch of his body against mine. I wasn't to be left wanting, his hand slipped between us, his soft finger tips running between my legs, curving into my heat the welcome intrusion making me rock back and forth as my eyes hooded with lust stared down into his. Biting my lip, I felt the tight coil build up in me desperate for release, which came quickly as wave after wave hit me.

I lifted myself slightly, moving his hands away, and holding onto them for support, I lowered myself down, a sigh leaving me as I felt complete with Lucas... My head rolled back slowly as I began to move, Lucas' hands now around my hips, holding me tight – even as we made love to one another here in the dark, he was protecting me with his gentle touch. His body arched up and down moving with me as our soft moans mixed together, a perfect symphony of two lovers. I could hear Lucas whispering words of love to me as we moved, muscles tightening trickles of sweat running down our heated bodies.

"_I love you Chloe... I need you... now, forever... complete me... love you... love you... God how I love you..."_

I felt myself tighten around Lucas, the shaking as the orgasm ripped through me taking control of my body. I increased my grip on his hands, as I moved faster, my hips rotating and lifting desperately trying to get the final release I craved. As I felt myself let go, Lucas shook and I felt our release hit us at the same time, I screamed and cried out as I fell forward against him, a single trickle of sweat running down my spine making a cold line down my heated skin.

We lay there, holding hands side by side as Lucas ran his fingers down my skin calming me... my eyes began to close as I heard him whisper that he would love me till the stars went out, that I would own his heart forever. Sleep finally claimed me, and I was vaguely aware of being carried to our bed where I snuggled into my handsome man... finally sated and happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas' Point of View.

Here we were... ten thirty in the morning of our wedding day an hour and a half to the ceremony, and Aeryn was being difficult, the house was full of people already getting organised and all I wanted was to bath my daughter whilst Chloe was out with Sarah and Beth getting pampered. I could hear everyone moving around below us, but my attention was on my little girl who was staring up at me with a look that resembled her mothers when she first woke up.

Above the din of everyone talking I could clearly make out the voices of my mother and the Wicked Witch of West London, whatever was going on down there didn't sound good. I was thankful that I could hide up here playing with the yellow rubber ducks as I washed Aeryns hair, the soft curls falling loose around cherub like face.

"_Today's a magical day sweetheart, Mummy and Daddy are going to go to that beautiful building we took you to and your Mummy is going to become my wife. Yes she is pretty girl, in a few short hours your Mummy is going to be Mrs Chloe North and your Daddy is really looking forward to seeing that band of gold on her hand."_

I lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her up in a soft towel, her little giggles and calls for me making me smile... my daughter was the apple of my eye and I treasured both her mother and her more than life itself. I carried her wriggling and kicking me, into the master bedroom, a normally calm and peaceful sanctuary from the day to day struggles that work gave me that was currently filled with suits as well as our cases for the honeymoon. I had never seen it look so chaotic but it made me smile, everything today was making me smile if I was honest.

Lying Aeryn down on the bed I dried her off and rubbed the lotion into her soft skin, something that was a hard task as my little lady was determined to turn around and crawl away at every given opportunity. I had to get her dressed, the tiny white dress was hanging over the door next to my suit, my hands were shaking as I undid the tiny pearl buttons getting it ready before putting on Aeryns little vest and tights – she was going to look like an angel today. We had bought a little silver bracelet for her to match one that Chloe wore so that she would have something to treasure as she grew up. After what felt like an eternity, she was ready bar her shoes as she had a habit of throwing them away...

I called for Dimitri to take his precious God-daughter downstairs as I looked at the black suit I was going to be wearing, the gold tie gleaming gleaming in the sunshine. I took a deep breath, this was it... get the suit on and then the men would be leaving the house, I was getting nervous now...

"_Lucas, it's not too late to stop it, I'm sure Chloe would understand if you couldn't say I do. Admittedly that would be after she'd hit you around the head with something heavy. Face it mate, you love her – she loves you, this is just one day a piece of metal goes on your fingers and that's it. You're already committed to one another by having this little lady and that a new little one due in what, eight weeks? Just go get showered and dressed and then we can get out of here, I'll settle Aeryn downstairs with her grandmothers – let them squabble over her."_

I went into the wet room... my mind wandering back to the times Chloe and I had been in here together, a warm smile crossing my face as I envisioned her naked body against mine. Running the shower I stripped down, stretching my aching muscles as I made my way under it, the warm water ran down my body – each droplet of water relaxing my mind as well body. I thought of Chloe washing me in here one night when I'd come home exhausted and dirty from chasing a group of thugs halfway around the docklands, her tiny hands had worked their magic... God I missed her, roll on the next hour when I'll be standing by her side telling her my vows. Grabbing the mint shampoo I washed my hair, repeating my vows to myself over and over again, determined not to stutter when I was face to face with my gorgeous girl. It was time to get dressed... I was supposed to have gone to Harry's place to get changed but couldn't bare the thought of leaving Chloe earlier this morning and had instead convinced her that I would be gone before she returned from the salon.

Returning to our room I threw the wet towel to one side and got myself dressed, the pressed black trousers and white shirt were stiff after being collected from the dry cleaners yesterday morning on Chloe' insistence that all of our new suits were dry cleaned to ensure they were spotless I hadn't dare argue with her, the stress of the wedding having finally got to her. A gold tie completed my outfit as I stared at the black tail coat, so symbolic of what I was going to be doing today... the button hole awaiting it's yellow rose which I hoped would be waiting for me downstairs. I made my way downstairs to meet everyone, carrying the tail coat over my arm not wanting to crush the fabric. My mother was in tears, my father smiling at me with pride in his eyes... I found myself crushed in my mothers arms as she told me how proud she was of me. I kissed her softly, telling her how much I loved her and reassuring her that yes, I was happy that Chloe was indeed the only woman for me... something that my mother knew only too well. Fiddling with the collar of my shirt, I made my way into the kitchen desperate for a drink – I figured one to settle my nerves would suffice. Then it would be time for my father, Chloe' dad, and Dimitri to leave, before the love of my life returned... I slipped my tail coat on, looking at my reflection in the mirror hanging in the front room, I really hoped I looked the way Chloe wanted me to – I had to admit, the cut of the suit worked but I was already uncomfortable and hot due to the warm weather and I guess, the emotions that were building up quickly.

My mother placed my yellow rose in the button hole, a smile crossing her face as she stood back to look at me... her baby boy was getting married, a day I knew that she thought would never happen after the many years I'd spent in Russia. No one had thought I would have made it home never mind find myself settled down with a family around me.

It was time to go... I took a deep breath and left my house for the last time as a technical single man...

Chloe' Point of View.

I woke early this morning, a smile crossing my face as I looked across to my right hand side... lying there was a sleeping Lucas, his face relaxed and a small smile on his lips. My fiancé who today would become my husband. My husband. Oh what an incredible two words they were... I had dreamt of marrying this man for years now and here we finally were, hours away from declaring our vows for all our friends and family to hear. I couldn't wait for midday to arrive. Gently moving his arm from around my waist I crawled out of bed to go see to Aeryn, my little lady being already awake judging by the soft baby chatter coming over the monitor by our bed...

Making my way into the nursery I saw my blonde haired little lady standing up in her cot smiling at me, my heart swelled as I looked at her, I was the proudest mother in the world as I took in her delicate looks. She reached out for me and I immediately picked her up to change her and settled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Looking at the clock on the wall I saw it was barely six, a couple of hours before the hordes of visitors would descend on the house, I was expecting Sarah and Beth shortly after seven so that we could make our way into central London to get our hair and make up done – something we had been told would take a good three hours at least. I had never spent so much time having such things done. Today however called for all the stops to be pulled out, I was going to look as beautiful as I could for Lucas... and for me. M wedding day, like my trip to Venice so many years ago was going to be something I would remember for the rest of my life.

I sat rocking my daughter in my arms, the soft light of the morning coming through the cream curtains giving the room a warming glow as I told her how happy I was.

"_Aeryn my lovely, your Momma is so happy, today in a few short hours I am going to be standing next to your Daddy in a beautiful church and I will tell him how much I love him and how I want to spend my life by his side. I've written some words to tell your Daddy everything he needs to know. At the end of it all, Momma will have the surname as you and Daddy... I will finally be Mrs North and you know something little one? That sounds incredible to your Momma."_

I looked down at her to see she'd fallen asleep with the now finished bottle hanging from her tiny mouth, I settled her back in her sleeping bag and lay her down in her cot – the toy goblin placed next to her little hand, knowing that she would reach for it in her sleep. I had to go get ready, there was so much to do this morning before I would be standing at the end of the aisle looking up to my fiancé and his best man. I made myself move from the quiet room and entered the wet room to shower, needing some time to myself to relax.

The warm water ran down my body, and I sighed at the comfort it gave me, this room really was my place to find solitude – I had lit scented candles on the shelf on the far side of the room, the sweet vanilla scent filling the room. I took my time washing my hair in the strawberry shampoo I knew Lucas loved me to use, soaping down my body and ensuring every part of me smelt and felt good. I wanted to feel wonderful today and at this precise moment in time I did. I had nothing to worry about, Sarah had my dress at her house and was bringing it over with her and we were hiding it in the spare room though I knew Lucas wouldn't look – it was the one tradition I had insisted on, he wasn't to see my dress till I was standing in the church at midday.

I finally moved out from the room, a warm towel wrapped around me as I crept back into the master bedroom to see Lucas still sleeping, I was determined not to wake him knowing his alarm was set for eight thirty – safely knowing I would be gone from the house. I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing lotion into my skin and dressed quietly into soft trousers and my favourite possession, Lucas' blue shirt. I did my traditional thing when it was on, I sprayed the cotton in his aftershave – the Cool Waters being the smell that reminded me all the time of him. I was drawn so much to just lie down next to him, to curl back up into his warm body and feel his strong arms holding me tightly but I knew I couldn't – if I did that I would be asleep in no time. Making my way downstairs I sat with a black tea in my hands, I sat with my vows in front of me... would I remind them when time called for it? God, please don't let me cry as I spoke. Sitting on the table was a small black box, the ring Lucas would be wearing from this day forward, I'd had it engraved for him.

_'__Futurus carus est totus Ego postulo , Quod quos Ego diligo, Ego diligo vero.'__ ( To be beloved is all I need, And whom I love, I love indeed.)_

It was something Lucas had said to me once and I wanted him to know I remembered the sweet words he had said to me when he told me how he felt about me...

I heard my phone go, alerting to me to a text which meant I had company at last – Beth and Sarah were here... Grabbing my keys, I left Lucas a note and made my way out to the car, I was on my way to being turned from Cinders into a Princess... a smile crossing my face as I hugged my friends.

"_I have the dress... well, dresses with me, let me run upstairs and put them out of sight till we return. Lucas knows to be gone for around ten thirty I take it?"_

I nodded to Sarah as I watched her run into the quiet house... Beth watching me as I stood there, smiling at me.

"_So, do you feel ready to do this? To become the wife of the incredible man that is Lucas North? I can't believe how far you two have come and how much you've gone through together – I really do hope I am lucky to experience the love you two share..."_

I smiled my answer was simple.

"_I will love Lucas... always."_

Sarah returned and we were off to the hair salon, to be coiffured and to have the manicures and pedicures we would need for our dresses to look perfect.

Thirty minutes later I found myself sitting in the salon, sipping a glass of non-alcoholic wine as my hair was styled, the long dark waves teased and curled up onto my head and set into tiny curls... little pins holding them still I had never done something so different to my hair, and I loved it – I felt beautiful and then I saw something – little yellow silk roses. I looked into the mirror at Steve, my hairdresser and saw him smile.

"_They are your favourite flowers Chloe, I've known you since you were sixteen, of course I knew you would have them in your wedding – they're your bridal bouquet are they not?"_

He was right of course, the roses were so important to me, they were the button holes for the men and my bouquet was a mix of yellow and white roses... so they silk roses would be perfect in my hair. I thanked him and watched him pin a few into my hair before turning to the hairdressers doing Sarah and Beth' hair and telling them to add them to their hair as well...

We looked beautiful... we were going to take the breath away from our respective men...

"_I've made a smaller one for Aeryn, I would imagine you want the little princess to look like her beautiful Mummy? Where is she anyway I haven't seen her in a while, she must have changed so much already?"_

I showed Steve a few photographs of Aeryn on my phone before leaving... it was ten o'clock we'd finished early thankfully and now, it was time to return home and get into my dress.

I was getting married in two hours.

The house was empty when we came home... a pile of cups and glasses the only sign we'd had a house full of guests in my absence... Aeryn was with my parents no doubt making them wander around the park, she would be revelling in having a new audience of people to charm. I just prayed she was clean – the white dress I had got her was beautiful and I didn't want it ruined...

There on the kitchen table were my flowers, a large bouquet of flowers as well as two small bouquets for Sarah and Beth and the sweetest thing for Aeryn, a small white basket filled with yellow rose petals. Though I had a feeling, someone would end up carrying my little flower girl down the aisle... Next to the box was a piece of paper I recognised the writing as Lucas' and smiled.

_My gorgeous girl..._

_When you're reading this, I will be pacing a room waiting for the time I can enter that church and stand with our friends and family and await your arrival. I never dreamed I could love someone the way I love you Chloe, you are my everything. Hurry to me my love..._

_I will love you with all that I am._

_Always, Lucas. xxx_

I made my way upstairs... time to get the dress on and wait for the vintage 1910 Rolls Royce Silver Ghost to arrive... I glanced at the time, eleven o'clock, one hour till I would be with Lucas.

The Ceremony.

The bells of Saint Bartholomew were ringing out to announce to the people of London that there was a marriage taking place there today, the arch around the door way was decorated with yellow and white roses as were all the oak pews inside the great church. I had taken a cursory look at them as I'd spoken to a few of the many guests who were being guided to their seats by Alex and Tariq. My mind was on my raven haired beauty at home, even the sight of Aeryn did little to distract me from my thoughts, _would Chloe come, did she love me enough to marry me today?_

I'd been sitting in a pew facing the High Altar at St. Bart's for fifteen minutes, my heart was in my mouth as I checked the time for probably the hundredth time... it was now 11.47, thirteen minutes until the ceremony would begin. I had Dimitri and my father by my side and I was shaking, I kept glancing up to the doorway, the morning sun coming through and lighting up the aisle. The choir was singing Mozart's 'Ave Verum' the building echoing with the incredible sound...

I heard it the engine... and saw a flash of silver metal through the door... she was here. My mother led Aeryn away and into the fifteenth century cloister where I knew Chloe, Beth and Sarah would be waiting along with Chloe' father, Patrick. The ceremony was going to begin... I stood with Dimitri and my father by my side and waited, the organist began to play Wagner's 'Bridal March' and I saw Aeryn who was toddling along with her little basket in her hands followed by Sarah and Beth appear in their pale yellow dresses.

Then I saw her, my gorgeous girl walking towards me in her flowing dress a soft nervous smile on her face... I could tell looking at her that she was counting the steps towards me, her eyes locked on mine. I felt my heart soar as I took her in, this goddess was going to be my wife in a short period of time.

She was at my side, I watched her hand over her bouquet to Sarah and I felt myself itch to touch her but propriety stated we weren't to and to have her so close but not touch her skin was torture. She was a vision... and she was mine. The congregation were welcome by the priest and I glanced at my fiancée as the hymn 'When There's Love at Home' was sung by the choir – their voices echoing off the stone walls.

_'There is beauty all around, _

_When there's love at home; _

_There is joy in ev'ry sound, _

_When there's love at home. _

_Peace and plenty here abide, _

_Smiling sweet on ev'ry side; _

_Time doth softly, sweetly glide, _

_When there's love at home; _

_Love at home, love at home, _

_Time doth softly, sweetly glide, _

_When there's love at home.'_

The words so accurate for the love Chloe and I shared... it enveloped us, giving us comfort and allowing us to be safe in our own emotions. Our mothers both took turns to do readings, which caused tears to run down our faces, our finger tips touching one another for comfort. Chloe mothers one was indeed beautiful, _'__On Marriage,'_ from _The Prophet _by Kahil Gibran.

_'You were born to be together, and together you shall be forever more.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Aye, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one other of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.'_

My opinion of my future Mother in Law was still bleak, but at that moment, I could see the romantic woman Patrick had fallen in love all those years ago... I smiled as I took in every word she said, especially the sing and dance together, something that Chloe and I did often enough when we were alone...

We stood for the priest after a psalm and hymn had been sung, I was overwhelmed and yet calm at the same time - it was time to make Chloe my wife, my vows were spinning around my head. He stood smiling at us as he spoke...

_'My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. __And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions.'_

_The priest then asked us about our freedom of choice, faithfulness to each other, and the acceptance and upbringing of children. Something that made me smile as I looked to my little girl sitting with her grandparents and the beautiful baby bump Chloe had... I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than to raise my family with my soon to be wife._

___'Lucas__ and Chloe, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?'_

We both said that we had a smile crossing both our faces...

It was time for me to say my vows... I took a deep breath and turned to face Chloe holding her hand in mine, a sense of calm came over me as I began looking deep into her blue eyes as she became the only person in the room with me.

_'__I Lucas North, do take you Chloe Morgan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love...I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._ _I promise to love and always cherish you, Until my last breath... until my last day._

_To be beloved is all I need, And whom I love, I love indeed...__'_

We were so close to being man and wife, I could practically taste it. The priest asked for us to change so that my hand was now in hers... my heart was in my mouth as I listened to the words she spoke. She smiled up at me and her soft voice rang out clear to all those around us, not that I was aware of the audience behind us...

_'I Chloe Morgan, do take you Lucas North to be my husband__, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful wife, to love you respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. never be afraid to confide in me... I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there are no limitations on the possibilities of your relationship and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be. I believe in you, Lucas, and I will be there for you always._

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" I love you now until I die. For I must love because I live  
And life in me is what you give.'_

I so wanted to lift her face up to mine and kiss her soft lips, to reassure her of my love and devotion even as stood at the altar with her. Soon, oh so soon I would be told I could kiss my wife.

The priest smiled at us before acknowledging our consent to marriage.

_'You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings._

_What God has joined, men must not divide.'_

He had our rings and began to bless them...

_'Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name.  
Grant that those who wear them  
may always have a deep faith in each other.  
May they do your will  
and always live together  
in peace, good will, and love.  
We ask this through Christ our Lord.'_

_'Amen' _was heard around the church... I found the ring in my right hand and Chloe' small hand in mine and slipped it onto her ring finger.

_'Chloe, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. _

My gorgeous girl repeated the same words as the band of gold was placed onto my finger... we were man and wife. Finally. I barely heard the words from the priest as he announced to the congregation of friends and family behind us that we were indeed married, I was too busy kissing my wife for the first time.

I smiled as my little girl pushed her way off the pew and ran towards us, yellow rose petals flying in every direction, I swept her up into my arms and pulled the women in my life to me. Life was truly wonderful...

The Reception.

We made our way out into the sunshine, to be greeted with all our friends and family lined up on either side of the doorway, Lucas was smiling as he held Aeryn in one arm, our hands holding one another. We were showered in rice as was tradition before posing for our photographs, we had been blessed with wonderful weather.

The traditional group and couple shots were taken, I was getting tired of smiling – made me momentarily feel bad for all the models I had insisted keeping smiling for over an hour, and then I realised for the first time in hours I was alone with Lucas. He was staring down at me, his eyes filled with love, I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close as he lowered his head down and kissed me softly, peppering my face with kisses.

"_Well, hello Mrs North... I have to say you are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."_

I laughed, it sounded so good to be Mrs North finally – and my laughter rose as I was swept up into my husbands arms and gently swung around our faces mirror images of one another, filled with happiness for what the day had given us. As our lips touched I heard the faint sound of a camera shutter going off... someone had captured the moment and although sad our moment on our own had been intruded upon, I was pleased I would have a, no doubt, beautiful image forever.

The silver Rolls Royce was waiting for us to take us to our reception at Somerset House a spectacular neoclassical building in the heart of London, that I had been to for a few shoots in the last couple of years and had commented how I would love to go there as a bride. I couldn't believe that was what I was now doing, more to the point I couldn't believe Lucas had remembered something so small as that. We walked hand in hand through the now quiet grounds of Saint Bartholomew's, we were finally alone as our guests had gone on ahead to welcome us... We curled up together, my husbands arm wrapped around me holding me close, as our hands became entwined, the flash of my engagement and wedding ring making a rainbow cross our skin. Lucas North... was my husband...

The afternoon reception was to be held in _The Courtauld Gallery a beautiful room filled with paintings by Cezanne, Degas and Monet to name but three, I was in awe of how it looked each of the six large tables were decorated with yellow and white roses as their centre pieces and a little heart shaped silk decoration sat between the flowers with our initial and the date sewn into them. To one side of the room was the wedding cake, a beautiful four tiered masterpiece made my a friend on my mothers. The top tier though was the best one, instead of the traditional bride and groom there was an extra figure – Aeryn._

_Soft music filled the room as people sat and ate and laughed about various things, I was sure people told me things but my attention was on Lucas – I watched him the smile never wavering from his face as he talked to his father, or balanced Aeryn on his knee as she begged for him to play 'row-row' with her. _

_Time went on, and there was call for speeches, the master of ceremonies, Dimitri gave a speech that brought the room to pieces I thought Lucas was either going to strangle him or hug him for making us laugh so much. I think the line about saying he would take me off Lucas' hands might have been the reason – I had promised Dimitri in return that he could come rescue me at any time... which has resulted in a playful pout from my husband. Like I would want anyone else, my heart was his and his alone, he held it safe in his hands and looked after me as I did him._

_Lucas stood and took my hand in his, a soft smile crossing his face as he looked at me..._

___'Today, I was given the greatest gift I could be... I was given the chance to call you my wife. I thank you for coming into my life that night when I thought I would never be given the chance to love and be loved by anyone ever again. I know that the people around us now know of my past and how you saved me, when you came into my life you made it become a joyous place to be... I am truly the luckiest man alive at this moment, you have given me your heart, my beautiful daughter and another baby... I dearly hope there will be many more years together and more children for us to get up in the early hours for._

___Quite simply Chloe North, I love you. You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate... my all.'_

_The room was silent as his words registered... then there was clapping and the occasional cheer as Lucas kissed my hand and then my lips slowly... Dimitri then announced that it was my turn to speak. I was nervous, I had written my speech for Lucas several times and not felt happy about it. I stood carefully taking my time as baby Bean had finally decided to make their presence known, a small party was taking place as our baby must have felt the rhythm of the music in the room. I stroked the bump through my wedding dress hoping my actions would soothe our baby._

___' My darling blue eyed boy, I want to tell you something simple and true. From the first moment you spoke my name, I think I knew that you would be the only man I would want in my life. When you take my hand in yours I feel I can achieve anything, when you look into my eyes I see your passion, love and deep longing for me and the emotions you feel are mirrored here in my heart and my soul. I want to be by your side for every step along this road we call life, you said once that it would be Us Against The World, and you were right, we have come through so much together and look what we have to show for it our daughter who has your determination and strength, and according to you, my beauty. I am now, and will ever be, proud to be your wife.'_

_We were both crying as we sat side by side, Lucas' hand gently resting on my stomach stroking it softly in a reassuring way, and I felt as always, our baby settle down – I had another baby that would either be a Daddy's girl or boy... and I loved it. We sat there lost in each other, my eyes starting to shut, it had been a long day for me and I was still in a lot of pain but, there was of course the cutting of the cake and then our first dance as husband and wife... to a song that had made me cry when Lucas had told me it was the song he would want to dance with me as his wife to._

_Making our way across the room we stood and cut the cake... Aeryn calling out for cake as if it was a mantra. Then I did it, I had a piece of the cake in my hand and fed it to Lucas, ensuring the butter cream went all around his mouth, after all it was the thing that ____just __had to happen at every wedding, wasn't it? I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, the gentle kiss deepening more and more as I forgot the people around us, there was only Lucas and I – he was all that I saw, all that I felt as our kiss built as the passion and love we felt for one another ignited something deep within me. I pulled back gasping for air and looked at my husband, whose eyes were filled with joy at what we had done. I watched him lick the remaining cream away from his mouth as if hypnotised. God, I loved my husband and how much I wanted him was over-powering all my senses... Of course several people had taken pictures of us cutting the cake and I knew without even looking at them, that Sarah and Dimitri would have caught the kiss to tease us – there were times that although I knew they were happy with Alex and Beth respectively that I thought the two of them should have been a couple – they were evil together at times and I swear they flirted at times... _

_I heard the music change and smiled at my husband... Moon River was replaced by Endless Love by Lionel Richie as I heard Dimitri announce..._

___'Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Lucas North...'_

_Lucas took my hand and we moved together, our bodies so close together as Lucas brushed his lips against mine, our eyes locked together, and I felt my skin flush under his gaze. We moved slowly around, until Lucas swept me around my dress flowing out around me as I was gently pulled back into his embrace. I felt his hand stroke my back and I rested my head against his chest closing my eyes as we moved slowly I heard him whisper the words of the song to me..._

_'____All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be_

___My endless love_

___Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun...'_

The words of the song were so right... our live together really had only just begun... today was the first day where we were Mr and Mrs North, man and wife. Lucas and I standing tall – Us Against The World and I couldn't wait to begin my married life with him. Shortly after we left the celebrations, I was tired and we needed to rest before our journey to Paris in the morning – the second city of romance awaited us.

I fell asleep that night in my husbands arms, a soft smile on my face feeling loved and happy about what had been before and what was awaiting us around the corner.__

Authors Note: The Wedding, Bridesmaids and Aeryns flower girl dresses as well as the Rolls and a jacket similar to Lucas' can be found in the profile.


	19. Chapter 19

I lay in our bed, my body curled up against Lucas' as we relaxed as the early evening sunlight filtered through the cream curtains, warming the room, a small yawn escaped me as the exhaustion I felt over the day hit me. I was married, finally, happily married to Lucas... There was music playing softly through the house and I smiled as I recognised the song that was playing,_ 'I Need You'_ by Tim McGraw, we'd danced together in the garden to it one night – Lucas spinning me around in the candlelight... Reaching up to look into his eyes, I lowered my lips down to his and kissed him softly, hoping he could feel all my love in that one gentle touch.

"_Are you happy my husband, was today all that you hoped it would be..."_

He smiled and nodded, before pulling my mouth back to down to his and kissing me softly – his tongue sliding against my bottom lip begging for the entrance I gladly gave him. His hands were trailing up my sides before lifting me up to sit above him, the soft cotton sheets falling around my waist as I looked down into my husbands eyes and smiled. There was something about his touch on my skin, it ignited my passion and desire like flame to blue torch paper... there was a look in his eyes as he ran his fingers up my skin painfully slow up me, his thumb and forefinger on each hand teasing my breasts that were so sensitive from the cool air and pregnancy... a soft moan was uttered by me as he increased the pressure. I felt my body responding to his touch, arching and curving back and forth desperate for the release I was already craving... We were skin to skin, it would have been so easy to have just moved and found him deep within me but as much as I wanted him, needed him there, I wanted to enjoy the intense pleasure he gave me with the teasing... I was a victim to my own desire.

We were alone, Aeryn was with my parents and I planned to enjoy my wedding night to the full before the inevitable need to rest my tired body overcame me – we were leaving early on the Euro Star to Paris, a long weekend for our honeymoon, in the second city of romance as Venice would always be our city for romance... we had planned to go there for our honeymoon but with me being so late in my pregnancy, I wasn't allowed to fly. I had cried in Lucas' arms when I'd realised we couldn't go there, he had kissed my nose and wiped the tears away with his thumbs reminding me that it didn't matter where we were as long as we were together and that we could make new memories in Paris... I'd laughed at the fact it was unlikely we'd be leaving our hotel room – we hadn't been alone for so long and we both desired the other equally. The smirk had returned at my words, and he'd kissed me hard on my lips, causing them to bruise, not that I cared, and told me that he wouldn't complain on not seeing The Eiffel Tower or _Notre Dame _de Paris.

I was close to begging for him to touch me, butterfly kisses raining down on my neck before he suckled the skin at my collarbone, his hands moving up and down before gripping my hips to lift me up and closer to him. It was sweet torture to be so close to him but know I was going to be at one with him soon, I felt his hands on my inner thighs, his fingers teasing me with feather light patterns dancing across my skin, I was lost to the sensations his hands and mouth were creating within me, my moans deepening as he refused to give into my pleading to just love me, to take me... There, within me was the build up of my release, my muscles tightened as my husband dove his fingers deep into my hot core the movement driving my to distraction as he bent one finger within, and as always finding the spot that would make me shudder and shake against him. My moans became one continuous one as I begged and pleaded for him, my hips moving in a rhythm with his hand as I felt wave over wave of my first, knowing my husband and my body, orgasm roll over me.

I saw it there on his face, the smirk he had on his face when he saw me lost to his touch, when I gave myself over to the animalistic desire he brought out in me. Like a prayer leaving my lips I uttered his name over and over again, my body shaking, my eye lids flickering open and shut as I fell over the edge. I felt his hand slip between my legs as he pulled me down to kiss me with an almost wild abandonment... his fingers were tight against my thighs as he held me to him.

_'I want you... now Chloe. I need to be lost in you... please baby.'_

Who was I to deny such a request? I smiled at my husband, wrapping his hands on either side of my hips as I lifted myself up and lowered myself back down, a deep sigh of satisfaction leaving me as I felt him enter me...

My body tightened around his legs, my fingers searched out his hands to hold onto as I moved slowly, using every part of me to intensify everything we were feeling together. It took all my strength of willpower not to rock my hips harder, to not rotate as I moved knowing Lucas loved it when I did that...

His hands slipped out of mine as he ran them over the curves of my body, causing me to shiver under his gentle touch, my eyes never left his as I moved I wanted him to see how much love I felt for him. We moved together slowly, savouring every movement, I felt his fingers stroke over my side and over my breasts as I began to tremble around him, my need for him becoming to great as I moved myself faster, Lucas raised his hands over my arms up over my shoulders tangling his fingers in my hair as he raised his hips so that we moved together as one.

I fell forward to claim my husbands mouth with my own, as I moved backwards and arched my spine I felt his warm open mouthed kisses over my breasts and swollen stomach, his teeth gently nipping and my hot skin. I reached out blindly, hunting in earnest for something to hold onto as I felt the beginning of another release, my body giving way to every emotion I was feeling, every physical desire my finger tips barely reached around the top of our bed as Lucas tightened his grip on me, his voice a hoarse whisper as he begged me to give in, to let myself go. I cried out his name, words of love, and a mixture of incoherent words, my husbands voice mixed into mine his hands holding me tightly but with so much tender care. I slid myself away and curled up into Lucas' arms as he kissed me softly on the forehead, his fingers gently running through my hair., as we lay together are bodies intertwined and let sleep overcome us.

We slept late into the night, Lucas' arms curled around me his strong body spooned around mine, I was safe in my husbands arms, it was two in the morning when we both stirred, hunger lifting us from our dreams. Lucas padded barefoot down the stairs to get us something to eat as we hadn't eaten for a few hours, I could hear him lifting out fruit and making the toasted muffins I craved. I lay back propped up on my small mountain of pillows and thought of how we would again in a few hours to board the Euro Star to Paris... I smiled as my husband crept back into the room, a single yellow rose in his teeth as he presented me with the tray of food and two large cups of hot chocolate, yes the big strong Mr North who could turn grown men into crying children enjoyed hot chocolate with marshmallows... a secret he made me promise to keep. Like so many times before, Lucas refused to let me eat the fresh strawberries and raspberries he's put into a bowl instead opting to feed me the fruit, I laughed at the simple pleasure we both found in his actions. It was blissful, to be so close to one another the world quiet all around us – here in our room it was just Lucas and I... our own little paradise. After being silly and feeding each other the tiny marshmallows and sharing a few gentle kisses we settled back into sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

At a little after seven in the morning I was standing in the bay window of our bedroom just watching the world go by, people were going about their normal business none the wiser to what an incredibly important day it was... my romantic heart saw this sunny April morning as the most important morning so far, it was the first one where I had woken up as Mrs Chloe North a massive smile crossed my face. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and a stubble covered face leant down on my shoulder, a soft kiss was placed on my neck.

_'Good Morning my gorgeous girl, my beautiful wife and mother of my wonderful children, did you sleep well in the end? We're just about ready to go, our cases are downstairs and the taxi will be here in about fifteen minutes... time for you to sit and relax my love...'_

I leant back into his arms, still watching strangers walk by, a child playing in the street as their mother called them in no doubt for breakfast... I was relaxed, I was loved by the man holding me safe – in his arms I would always be safe and well cared for. Time flew though and we looked out to see our taxi pulling up, it was time for our journey to begin.

The train journey from St Pancreas to Paris Nord took a little under three hours and from there we went to our hotel, Le Meurice, a place that took my breath away, our bags were taken up to our suite. Lucas and I followed up, kissing and cuddling one another before he swept me up into his arms laughing as he carried me into a beautiful white room bathed in the afternoon sunshine. Through the elegant wooden doors I could see our own little courtyard. Lowering me to the bed so I could rest, Lucas curled up next to me kissing me softly and pulling me into his arms and massaging my shoulders. The train journey although not that long, had worn me out – every muscle in my body was aching and baby Bean was wide awake kicking me and making their presence known. A soft moan left me as I felt the knots of pressure leave me under his firm but gentle hands, the gentle kisses along my neck made my eyes close and a blissful smile cross my face. The man behind me was perfection, always knowing what I needed, though I hoped I knew him well enough too...

_'Mrs North, I hope you like the room, I think just for today, I want to keep you within these four walls and look after your every need... just you and I, us against the world my gorgeous girl.'_

I couldn't think of anything better to do, I pulled his arms around me and lay back on the luxurious bed... Paris would still be here for us to enjoy together tomorrow, today would just be us. We spent the afternoon and early evening alternating between snoozing, kissing and being curled up talking about everything we could... it was just so nice to be together. We ordered room service and made our way outside to the courtyard, making the most of the warm weather we curled up together and Lucas began to read to me, something that had become a tradition with us – he would read to me in the evenings when he was home. At the moment it was a collection of poems by Samuel Coleridge, that I'd found in a small book store in Notting Hill, with my head resting against his shoulder and a blanket over our legs I was still, listening to his soft voice as he read to me.

_'And in Life's noisiest hour,  
There whispers still the ceaseless Love of Thee,  
The heart's Self-solace and soliloquy._

_You mould my Hopes, you fashion me within;  
And to the leading Love-throb in the Heart  
Thro' all my Being, thro' my pulse's beat;  
__You lie in all my many Thoughts, like Light,  
Like the fair light of Dawn, or summer Eve  
On rippling Stream, or cloud-reflecting Lake._

_And looking to the Heaven, that bends above you,  
How oft! I bless the Lot that made me love you__ '_

Every sentence of the poem was interrupted by us kissing and moving our bodies closer to one another, the early evening sky turning pink above us as the sun began to set, we may not have done anything on our first day in Paris but it had been wonderful nonetheless. Making our way back into the suite, I got a really strong kick from baby Bean and stumbled forwards only to be caught by Lucas, who swept me up into his arms his face filled with concern until I told him what had caused me to lose my footing. A massive smile crossed his face as he placed a hand where I'd told him to, and judging by his reaction, our baby was making their presence known to their Daddy. Relaxing in the sitting room of the suite we ate and watched a film, before calling my parents to talk to Aeryn, we had promised her, even if she didn't comprehend what we were saying, that we would call every night to say good night to her.

_'Aeryn, baby girl it's Mummy... are you behaving for your Nana?'_

I could hear her babbling about her bath, and calling out for Lucas and I and I hear a new word from her despite the way she said I knew what she was trying to tell us...

_'Mama, Dada, lub you Mama... lub you Dada... Ryn bath Nana...'_

I laughed as I heard my Mother say how she'd bathed Aeryn before bed and she's covered the entire bathroom in water, Aeryn has recently discovered the joys of splashing in the bath and I'd forgotten to mention it.

_'Night Night my little lovely, Mummy will talk to you tomorrow, Good night God Bless... here comes Daddy to talk to you.'_

Passing the phone to Lucas, I found myself being pulled onto his knee as he spoke to our daughter, his handsome face animated and full of life as he listened to the replies she gave him.

_'How's my little girl doing? Your Daddy is missing his little lady so much, I bet you're running around everywhere aren't you my little monster? Please be good for your Nana, Mummy and I will be home in two more sleeps. I love you so much Aeryn, you're Daddy' best girl.'_

Saying good night to my Mother, Lucas pulled me closer, his arms wrapped around me as sat quietly, soft music playing through the suite...

_'You're my best girl though Chloe... my gorgeous girl...'_

We'd been in our suite all day and although I had initially agreed I felt the need to go and breathe in fresh air, I wanted to do something we did at home and walk along the river bank together holding hands and watching the world go by. Tugging Lucas' hand I pulled him to his feet, something given my height in comparison to him was quite an achievement, we made our way out into the warm April evening along the Rue de Rivoli passing the Jardin de Tuileries and up to the Seine. The sun was casting golden light over the water as we along with many other couples walked past the relatively still waters, listening to street performers playing classical music, we stopped by the Musée de l'Orangerie. Sitting on a stone bench as musicians played some beautiful music from _'Ruy Blas'_ by Victor Hugo, Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist and we sat watching the sun set over the water.

_'I love you Chloe North, I have loved you from the moment I met you... I knew that night there would be no one else for me that one day I would ask you to be my wife and you would say yes. I know it sounds silly or conceited but somehow I just knew we would work. Everyday we have had together has been better than the one before because it's been a further twenty fours hours of loving you. I want to grow old with you Chloe, I want to sit with grandchildren and even great grandchildren around our feet, and when the time comes for me to make my last breath I want you to know that at that, my last moment, you will be in my heart, my mind and my soul. You have brought me to life, every day I have you by my side, is one filled with joy, it's your smile, your loving heart that keeps me fighting... never change, never be anything other than the woman who holds my heart.'_

The tears of happiness fell down my cheeks as I listened to the incredible words my husband spoke to me, pulling his other arm around me I curled up on his knee, not caring about the looks we no doubt got from people walking past. I was in love with my husband, it was the second night we'd been man and wife and we were in the city deemed to be the most romantic city in the world.

_'Lucas, you are my life from the moment I saw you, the moment those incredible blue eyes looked into mine I was lost. No one will ever come close, no one will possess my heart the way you have, you have taken my life and turned it around, before you, I was existing in this world now I am living, breathing and feeling everything around me. You are the one who sees me, who loves me for who I am, you are the man, the one person who brought me to life. I will spend everyday that I have breath in my body, loving you and showing you that not only are you my best friend, and my beloved husband but you're my soul mate. You, Lucas, my blue eyed boy, are my all.'_

Our lips met in the gentlest of kisses and we made our way back to our hotel, slipping in through our own private entrance in the sitting room, and made our way into our bedroom. Lucas helped me undress, and led me to bed, as we lay spooned up together, he placed butterfly kisses on my neck and held me close to him. Sleep claimed me once more... tomorrow we would make more memories of our life together.

* * *

We were going to the _Musée _du L_ouvre_ today and I was so excited, not to see the Mona Lisa but to see the other many beautiful paintings, sculptures and other antiquities from around the world. I wanted to see the famous paintings of the Louis IV era, and I was beyond excited to see the Egyptian antiquities exhibitions housed in the Sully and Denon wings of the museum. I felt like a +-child entering a magical sweet or toy store, or the children from the Enid Blyton books _'The Faraway Tree' _because I was going to go to see something I had dreamt about since I was young – I was going to see pieces of Egyptian sculpture and artwork from the reign of Tutankhamen. To me, it was magical, Lucas was laughing as we made our way up to the first floor at my eagerness to get to the room and see it for myself...

For the next few hours we ventured around the various galleries, taking in the sights such as '_The Virgin of the Rocks_ ' by Da Vinci, _'__Bathsheba at Her Bath'_by Rembrandt and the incredibly evocative sculpture, _'Psyche Revived by Cupid' Kiss' by Michelangelo before making our way to the_

Egyptian antiquities exhibitions.

I was left breathless by a statue of '_Nakhthorheb kneeling in prayer'_ dating from 666BC, and an exquisitely preserved _Sarcophagus of Dioscorides_, a Greek Egyptian, which had carvings of the Book of the Dead all over the body... I was in awe of the beauty and purity of the sculptures, of how well preserved they were and how much respect was given to achieving a likeness for the person they were I saw the Coffin cover of _King Antef Sekhemrê Herouhermaât_, I told Lucas how the coffin cover represented the king as a mummy wrapped in a shroud decorated with two large winged figures, that this style of cover was so much cruder than the ones we are more aware of today. How it was a rare piece of antiquity that appeared primarily in the Theban region from the Seventeenth Dynasty which continued into the Eighteenth Dynasty. Give Lucas credit, my husband looked interest but I had the feeling he wasn't really and was more interested in the displays... in fact, I'm sure I'd caught him yawning subtly a few times when he thought I wasn't looking.

_'Are you enjoying yourself gorgeous girl?_

I smiled at my husband, deciding to give him the out I knew he wanted, and if I was completely honest with myself, I was getting tired... as much as I wanted to see more of the Louvre, our active baby was awake and demanding that I ate.

_'I am baby, but I'm getting hungry and our little baby Bean has made their presence known, would you mind if we left and went to find somewhere we could eat, not that should be too hard here?'_

He tried to hide the relieved smile, but I saw it as we made our way back down to the ground floor and out into the sunshine, making our way through the crowds of people congregating around the glass pyramid of the Louvre. Walking on to the Rue de l'Arbre Sec we found the Café Bailleul, holding hands at our table, we relaxed and with gentle strokes against my stomach and whispered words I felt baby Bean calm. A waitress appeared, her eyes drawn to Lucas barely acknowledging my presence, and I felt the green eyed monster of jealous begin to raise it's ugly head.

_'Est-ce que monsieur, Madame, êtes-vous prêt pour que je prenne votre ordre?' (Sir, Madame, are you ready for me to take your order?)_

Lucas tightened his grip on my hand, smiling straight into my eyes before kissing the top of my hand, turning to the waitress his face showed no emotion, no hint of a smile. My husband, was annoyed.

_'Mon épouse chérie voudrait le tajine d'agneau et est-ce que je voudrais le gratin d'écrevisses, prendrons-nous une bouteille du blanc de maison et la carafe de l'eau s'il vous plait?' (My darling wife would like the lamb tajine and I would like the crayfish gratin, we will take a bottle of the house white and carafe of water please?_

As the waitress walked away, the warmth returned to his eyes, bringing my hand to his lips, he kissed the soft skin of the palm of my hand.

_'Just remember what I said to you last night Chloe... I love you, no one else could hold a candle to you.'_

The meal was of course incredible and as we made our way back along the busy streets to our hotel, all I could think of was my husband and how lucky I was...

* * *

I was tired and needed a long soak in the large bath, that Lucas had filled with a new vanilla bubble bath we'd bought at a little perfume store selling Yves Rocher, I smiled thinking back to a few hours ago when Lucas had insisted on buying it for me...

_'It's vanilla, and like your strawberry shampoo, it's part of you – the scent of you is sweet so you have to have it. I love lying next to you smelling the sweet smell of your skin next to mine.'_

I'd left the store with a bottle of the bubble bath as well as a strawberry shampoo, laughing at his love of the two scents on my skin... I had a plan for the large marble bath... and it involved my gorgeous husband.

_'Lucas, baby? I need your help...'_

He came running into the bathroom no doubt expecting a disaster to be greeted with me lying back in amongst the bubbles smiling and holding the shampoo bottle out for him... His face changed from one filled with concern to a seductive smile... as always, my husband and I were on the same wavelength...

_'What exactly does my gorgeous girl need me to do?_

He made his way across to me, his blue eyes locked on mine in a lustful stare, kneeling at the side of the bath he softly kissed me, stroking stray pieces of hair away from my face... a contented gentle smile on his face that matched the loving tender glow in his eyes. I was looking at a man in love, and I was the luckiest woman in Paris, because I was the woman he was in love with.

_'I need my handsome, sexy husband to get in this bath with me and to wash my hair and make me feel like I'm his princess... Do you think, you could manage that?'_

He chuckled softly before slowly stripping out of the Ted Baker shirt, as my eyes soaked up the sight that was his toned chest and smooth pale skin...

_'Like the show baby, it's all for you...'_

I licked my lips subconsciously and nodded softly... watching him unbutton the dark rinse jeans and stepping out of them I found myself lusting for my husband more and more...

… as he lay behind me in the hot bath, I couldn't help myself from letting out a contented purr his long fingers were in my wet hair, teasing out the knots and his mouth was on my neck running soft kisses down in... making my body shake with desire.

_'So, sweet girl, give me the shampoo and let me turn you into strawberries and cream... I plan on having you good enough to eat...'_

The tone of Lucas' voice left little to the imagine... and I couldn't wait. After he ran the shampoo through my hair, creating a mass of strawberry scented bubbles on my hair, I felt his hands stroke down my arms, slipping underneath and around my stomach he kissed the back of my neck. My head tilted back as the tremors of passion ran through me, a sweet gentle seduction was going to occur to my body...

* * *

An hour later I was lying under my husband as we moved as one, whispered words of love being uttered to one another as he drove me closer and closer to the edge of reason... my legs were wrapped around his keeping his body close to me, my head tossed back on the soft pillows and my fingers clenching at the cotton sheets beneath me. My breath was coming in deep rasps as I lost myself in the orgasmic bliss flowing through me, Lucas' name the only coherent thing I could utter.

We fell together calling out one another' names... I smiled softly as my body relaxed, there was nothing quite like getting my husband to wash my hair...

Closing my eyes, I curled up into tight embrace of my husband, his hands entwined with mine as he pulled me tight against him...

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, I woke to Lucas talking quietly on his phone, seeing that I was awake he mouthed the words _'It's Harry'... _I nodded and waited to see when we would be heading home...

He came off the phone some fifteen minutes later, his face serious... and concerned...

_'Chloe, lovely, we need to get back to London, apparently something is up and Harry is insistent that all the team are there... I tried arguing with him you heard but... you know with this job...'_

I pulled him close to me, kissing his cheek..

_'If you're needed back to keep the country we love safe and where our children are, then we go... I'm your wife, I don't need anything other than the ring on my finger and even that I don't need because I have your heart...'_


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: To my Blue Eyes... I don't need to say the words, you already know what I want to say._

Chloe' Point of View.

We'd been back from our honeymoon for a little over a fortnight and I'd been relaxing and preparing for the arrival of baby Bean – the nursery looked beautiful, the pine changing table had be re-built and filled with all fresh towels which I'd driven Lucas mad with, by washing them everyday just to make sure they were always clean. He was at the point of tying me to the bed to force me into resting, when I'd suggested that Sarah come over for the day and keep me company as Lucas was busy doing whatever he had to do to keep this country safe...

I was currently in our bedroom getting dressed, I smiled when my eyes were drawn to the large tank of gas and air and various bags and boxes that the company had delivered a week ago – with these oh so obvious items in the room, my home birth seemed so real. I'd loved the idea of giving birth to our baby in the bed we'd created him or her in... Lucas had made it clear he didn't care where baby Bean was born as long as we were both safe, I think the only thing he really thought about was holding his newborn son or daughter in his arms. It was seven in the morning and Lucas had been gone for over an hour already, I hated waking up without him next to me – I'd got so used to him being there when we'd been in Paris and I was struggling to get used to it still. Wincing slightly, I struggled with the blue linen maternity trousers that actually made me feel attractive still, and slipped on moccasins, my usual baseball boots being far too difficult to wear as I couldn't even see my feet past the bump to fasten the laces. Although loving the idea of having another baby with Lucas I was getting tired of feeling like the size of a small house and not being able to walk properly – this pain though from the attack wasn't helping me, my back was always aching but it was worse this morning after a bad nights sleep...

I carried Aeryn from her nursery and began the descent downstairs, wincing once more as the the pain in my side kept building and I knew instinctively that I had a problem, this pain was contractions, I found myself frozen halfway down the stairs, my daughter wrapped around me as I held back a cry of pain. The house phone was down in the lounge, my mobile in the bedroom either way to get hold of Sarah, to get hold of Lucas I had to move... it took me nearly fifteen minutes to make it down four steps, not being able to move when the contractions hit. This couldn't be happening – not now when I'm all alone. I got Aeryn into her travel cot and sank to the floor, the cold sweat running down me as the pain in my lower body intensified and I struggled to breathe through the contractions.

_'help... Sarah... baby Bean... NOW.'_

I dropped the phone as the next contraction hit, thankful that she lived a five minute drive away and had keys to the house. I lay next to the cot and waited... I couldn't get hold of Lucas and the house phone didn't have any of the others numbers in it, I wanted my blue eyed boy here but I had to get through this. I called the hospital to be told Jenny and another midwife would be with me within two hours, I had a horrible feeling that if it was two hours they'd be too late, gasping for air I lifted Aeryn into my arms and walked what felt like a hundred miles into the kitchen to get her bottle and something to eat. She was crying and holding onto me as if she was aware that there was something wrong with me – I guess maybe the mother and child bond was that strong. Lying on the sofa I pulled Aeryn close to me and tried to relax, playing soft music through the speakers and whispering to my unborn baby to try and calm.

The door flew open and the second best thing I could have seen was standing there, Sarah. She was immediately talking a mile a minute trying to find out what was happening... I finally got her to let me speak, telling her that yes, I'd called the midwife, that no I couldn't get hold of Lucas, and then I broke down in tears. Through all my tears I managed to tell her where my phone was and she ran for the stairs, I took a deep breath, still feeling some form of rational thought I reached for Aeryn and sat her on my knee and read to her... I had to focus on something on other than the increasing pain and the terrifying knowledge that the contractions were getting very close. I heard a heated phone call going on as Sarah made her way back down to me carrying one of Lucas' shirts, my best friend knew me so well, that the one thing that would calm me if he wasn't with me was something of his...

_'I don't give a damn if he is with the bloody Home Secretary someone needs to get Lucas North to get himself home... for Gods sake, he's going to be a father again in the next couple of hours and Chloe is terrified..._

_Yes... I've bloody done that, how stupid do you think I am? Right I'll leave it with you but he needs to get here like, thirty minutes ago?'_

I looked at my best friend who was normally so quiet in amazement – she had shouted at someone, probably a now dumbstruck Dimitri or Beth, though I would have loved it to have been Harry, to see his jaw drop as he was screamed at my a woman he had met a few times. I cried out in pain, and stared up into Sarah's eyes... God help us, we needed the midwives and Lucas, my baby was determined to make his or her arrival soon.

Lucas' Point of View.

I was sitting with the Home Secretary and Harry discussing yet another possible attack on this country by some extremist group when the phone in the office rang...

_'Mr North... it's for you.'_

I felt the colour drain from my face as I listened to Beth' rambling only taking in one word. Labour. Shit... I put the phone down and explained what was going on and ran as fast as I could to my car. I had to get to her, I couldn't leave her alone – I knew that Sarah was there and thanked the Gods for that but I knew she would want me there more than anything. I had never driven so fast, Hell with the speeding tickets I would have no doubt collected, I'd make them disappear...

I was home in little over twenty minutes to be greeted with Sarah playing with Aeryn and Chloe lying on the sofa her feet propped up on the gym ball she'd been told to buy to assist with the contractions, though judging by her now you wouldn't know she was in labour, her face was serene and she was smiling. God, she'd never looked so beautiful, I saw Jenny and another midwife, Anne who didn't seem to speak coming in from the kitchen...

_'Gorgeous girl, are you okay? I got here as soon as I could... I'm sorry baby'_

I could see the pain in her eyes but there was something else there, she was being stubborn because people were in our home, no doubt telling her what to do, and the one thing about my girl, she didn't like to be ordered around. I pitied the midwives, she wasn't going to make this easy...

_'Lucas... we need the gas and air down here for Chloe, Sarah is taking Aeryn out somewhere as she's getting frightened seeing her Mother in this state, now, I've examined Chloe and she's done incredibly well she's already halfway there, five centimetres dilated without any help, as you'll remember with Aeryn, she needs to get to ten before she can push. We've run Chloe a bath to relax her and help with the contractions but she refused to move until you were here...'_

I couldn't help but smile as I held Chloe' hand, feeling her squeeze my fingers every so often as the pain hit, that was my girl through and through. Too damn stubborn for her own health and too in love with me to be without me now, but I was here... and I had a job to do, releasing my hand from her tight grip I went and carried the tank downstairs, the thing was so heavy but I knew that Chloe needed it, it was the only thing she was going to use after deciding she wanted the birth to be without pain relief. To say I was in awe of my wife was putting it mildly...

I watched Jenny set up the mask for Chloe and saw an immediate change in her face as she went through another contraction, her whole body working to cope with the pain and discomfort. Sarah passed Aeryn to me and I held her close kissing her cherub like face.

_'Baby girl have you been helping your Mummy whilst I was gone? I'm so proud of you both right now, you're my best girls and I love you both so very much... Now my sweet little angel, you're going with Aunt Sarah and when you come back later, you'll get to meet your new baby brother or sister and you're going to love them so much._

_Aeryn my little love, you're going to be the best big sister this baby could ask for because you're the best daughter I could ask for... your Daddy loves you so very much and so does your Mummy. We always will princess.'_

I looked at Chloe and then to Jenny... it was time to get my girl up the stairs, this in itself looking at her was going to be interesting. I kissed Aeryn and thanked Sarah before turning my attention back to my wife, I had to get her to move before the baby made an appearance in our lounge... Lifting the tank back up, I smiled at Chloe reassuring her that we would move when she was ready, her face was white with the pain and fear but I knew she was strong enough to do this, she could bring our baby into the world. We had to stop on every other step, my back was killing me, but it didn't matter, we did what Chloe wanted us to do, and then I heard her speak...

_'Lucas, I can't do this... I can't... it hurts baby...'_

I lowered the tank resting it on the step and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder aware that pretty much everything must be hurting her...

_'Chloe, listen to me, not only can you do this but my love, you HAVE to, our baby is coming right now... just a few more steps and I'll carry you to the bath – Jenny or er, Anne will move the tank down behind us. Come on baby, three steps to we're upstairs.'_

A soft nod and I looked at her, just able to see the side of her beautiful face but the determination to move was there, my girl was back... the fear gone for now. I had little doubt it would be back within the next hour or so... She moved between the contractions and I looked to Jenny, her face filled with concern, they were getting very close, very fast. We had to get my girl moving to that warm bath, I watched her take rest her feet on the landing, God it had taken her fifteen or twenty minutes to make her way up the stairs... I got the tank onto the top step and moved to stand in front of my girl, locking eyes with her as she inhaled the gas, the contraction must have been bad as she gripped my hand, our knuckles both turning white, I pulled her into my arms as she breathed deeply, her hands now locked to my shirt as a soft whimper of pain left her... I hated seeing her in pain but was overjoyed to know I was going to be a father again soon. Seeing the calm return to her face, I swept her up in my arms and walked us to the bathroom, lowering her down onto the chair we'd put in there recently, I asked the midwives to give us some privacy so I could help Chloe undress...

_'Gorgeous girl, you're doing so well and I am so proud of you, you're going to be fine and very soon we'll have our baby with us... now move your arms when you're ready and I'll get this shirt off you and then we'll get those trousers off you too. My darling brave girl... you're wonderful...'_

I tenderly unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, my hands sliding the fabric down her arms and placing it on a shelf behind me, dropping to my knees I kissed her stomach, my hands on either side of her and I could feel our baby moving, desperately trying to enter this world. I smiled softly as I moved my hands to her hips to lowers the trousers down her legs, slipping off her shoes, I lifted her legs out of the trousers completely. I could hear her whimper in pain, the gas being outside the room she had to work through these contractions without anything. I helped her remove the underwear she was wearing and picked her up in my arms kissing her softly and lowered her into the bath... the bubbles covering her as much as they could before I called in Jenny to give my girl a check over, she had to see how far Chloe was now.

_'Chloe sweetheart, I'm going to have a look and see how we're doing, you've done amazing so far but you and I both know, we've got the hard bit still to come. Now lovely, I need you to open up those legs and let me see okay?'_

I was so relieved to see how close Jenny and Chloe where, as my girl obviously didn't like the other midwife, her eyes glaring at her as she came into the room – this woman was a stranger in my wife' home and I knew she wouldn't like it. Sadly, she had no option we needed both of these women here to help bring baby Bean into the world... my girl was going to have to bite her tongue. I watched Jenny look and smile up at Chloe, things were obviously going well.

_'Chloe, love, you're about nine centimetres now, you're nearly ready so lie there and relax as much as you can... I'll just be outside.'_

I smiled gratefully at her before bringing the gas into the bathroom, Chloe' hand shooting out for the mask virtually straight away, I knelt at the side of the bath my eyes never leaving hers as I reached for a cloth and her soap, figuring a relaxing bath called for a bit of pampering from her husband. I gently washed her body down, taking my time to pay attention to the beautiful baby bump that would be gone in a short while... a deep sigh came from Chloe as I moved the warm cloth over her skin. I sighed to myself seeing her relax, even if it was going to be a short time. We sat together talking about random things, I was trying my hardest to get her to have something other than the pain she was in every few minutes to think about. I was telling her about Dimitri and Beth trying to have a normal date and how Dimitri had got so shy, she was laughing and her face was so animated and happy... I was so in love with this woman it hurt when Jenny came in, it was time to get Chloe into our bedroom. We were going to have this baby.

_'Chloe you need to get out now, we need to get you settled, Anne has set out everything we need, it's time to let your baby be born...'_

My girl shook her head, I couldn't believe it. This was _not _the time for her to be stubborn.

_I'm comfy Jenny, it's warm and it doesn't hurt so much...'_

Jenny was braver that I would ever be, she leant over and pulled the plug out letting the water out of the bath giving Chloe no option, she had to get out of there.

_'Chloe North, if you wanted a water birth we would have organised it, now there is not enough room in here for all of us and you are going to be having that baby very soon. You will get out that bath and Lucas will help you. We need to get you warm and dry... now come on we haven't got time for this.'_

Damn, if looks could kill, Jenny would have been at least six foot under, but then Chloe began to cry as she tried to get up and out, she just didn't have the strength to push up, or the time between the contractions to try. Jenny realised the same thing as me and slipped her arm under Chloe' and we lifted her upright before I lifted her out of the bath, the mask supplying the gas and air now firmly attached to Chloe' mouth. I knew we had to watch her with it because it'd make her feel high if she took too much, I dried her off and wrapped a fresh towel around her, before kissing her cheek. We now faced the walk to the bedroom, at the other end of the hallway, with god help us, a drop down where the stairwell was, I was getting worried that she could make it.

_'Do you want me to carry you it'd be quicker?'_

She shook her head, no doubt needing to re-establish some control over the whole situation she started walking with Jenny in front of her and me behind pulling the tank she was moving fast, no doubt aware that the sooner that she got to our room, the sooner she could like down. I watched in sheer amazement as she stepped over the stairwell rather than walking down and then back up, that... now that was my girl. We got her settled on the bed and I lay at her left side, Jenny sitting at her right waiting to see if Chloe was okay, she cried out as the contraction hit, and a second followed right on top of it... even I knew from being there when Aeryn was born that baby Bean was imminent. I moved to get the tiny white outfit, mittens and hat ready and the size zero nappy we'd need for our little one. We wanted everything to be perfect and the outfit was one of those things, we still had wrapped up, the outfit Aeryn had worn when she'd been born, a tiny little cream thing... I smiled at the memory of holding my daughter for the first time and thought how I would be holding another little one again today.

_'Right Chloe, it's time... when you feel the need to push I want you to do it but please, listen to me if I need you to stop. Let's bring this baby into the world. Lucas, you're fine by her side if you want lie next to her, again if I need you to move I'll tell you.'_

Taking a deep breath of the gas and air, Chloe smiled at me and I watched her push with all her might, her teeth gritted as she tried not to cry out, breathing deeply she lay her head back against my shoulder, the sweat covering her whole body. A small dry laugh left her...

_' Now... I'm... glad I... love … to dance... my hips can cope with me moving.'_

I laughed and kissed her forehead, she was in so much pain and was no doubt exhausted it was coming up midday and she'd probably actually been having contractions through the early hours of the morning which would explain the lack of sleep. Yet, here she was making a joke, though it was true... my girl could move her hips...

A whimper escaped her as her body arched up and the mask was back on, another contraction and she pushed harder than before... her body wanted the baby out as much baby Bean wanted to be out, they were working together. I whispered words of love and encouragement to her as she pushed with all her might. We went through this a handful of times before Jenny looked at us...

_'Right, Lucas I want to try something to give Chloe more support and give her something to use to push against, we're very close I think we're looking at another six of seven pushes before we'll see the head crown... you are doing so well Chloe... soon be over lovely._

_Lucas, move behind Chloe so that she can lie against your chest and let her hold onto your hands as you've done already... I want you to breathe with her and talk to her as much as possible. Now Chloe, I need you to focus, I want to try a couple of pushes without the gas because you're taking in a lot and I don't want you passing out.'_

I moved Chloe forward and crawled behind her, pulling my shirt off over my head wanting to give her the skin to skin contact she said brought her comfort and lay her back against me, placing a gentle kiss beneath her ear lobe... her weak spot. Taking her tiny hands in mine, I told her again how much I loved her and how proud I was of her, she in turn let out an awful scream as a contraction hit her.

_'Lucas baby, it hurts... make it stop hurting... I'm burning in pain...'_

My heart broke for my girl, I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was in as she worked through each contraction, all I could do was talk to her and hold her hands as she squeezed them, my knuckles cracking as she pushed our baby down. On the fifth attempt Jenny told her she had to stop whilst she checked her again... my girl crossed her legs and lifted herself up, pushing against me so that her back was off the bed. I had no idea what she was doing but got the feeling she wasn't helping the situation.

_'I need a minute, just a minute, please... when I do this it doesn't hurt me, my legs are hurting my back is breaking in two and I just need a minute.'_

Jenny and I looked at her in amazement, could she not see how close she was to having it all over? That our baby was going to be here in a few minutes? Jenny advanced towards us and I got the feeling that my girl was going to be on the receiving end of another harsh word or two...

_'Now listen to me, we don't have a minute, I could see your baby' head when you pushed then so I need to open your legs and get this over with and then you can relax.'_

She was right up in Chloe' face and I could hear my wife start to growl at Jenny, her temper was about to go and with the pain she was in, it was going to be bad if I couldn't get her to calm down and see reason. I stroked her shoulders, kissing her neck and pulled her closer to me.

_'Sweetheart, do what you're told to do for once in your life? I know you're going to probably kill me when you're feeling better for saying that to you but you have to see, this is not about you now, it's about our baby. Please, do as Jenny asks now... and calm down, it's not good for you at the best of times, it certainly isn't going to be now.'_

I saw her relax, and lie back against me, reaching for the gas she took a deep breath from it and then pushed, her head thrown back over my shoulder her teeth grinding together as she pushed - a scream filled the air from her. I watched every single muscle in her body tense up, Jenny was there between her legs a smile on her face...

_'Lucas, you want to cut the cord don't you? I need you to move carefully as we're nearly there. Baby's head is out, just the body to go...'_

I sighed with relief, we were so close as I moved to the side of my girl, my hand firmly holding her as I kissed her and stroked her sweat drenched face. She would say she looked horrendous but I thought she looked incredible, here before me was the fighter I adored minutes away form holding our child for the first time.

_'I need you to push... Chloe... now, give it everything you have left and we'll have the baby out, okay?'_

I smiled at my wife... she looked so tired, her eyes glazed over in pain... she tried to speak but her words were slurred from the gas and from exhaustion. Instead, she squeezed my hand and pushed...

From where I was now sitting I could see both my girl and our baby' head, then body as Chloe pushed for all she was worth. My heart soared and tears poured down my face as I saw my child for the first time, I watched Jenny put the clamps on the umbilical cord before showing me where to cut... She then passed our baby to Anne to towel down and clear the airway, like Aeryn before our new baby needed a little bit of oxygen, something that was perfectly normal.

A tiny crying baby was passed to Chloe to hold, who although exhausted immediately guided the baby to her breast to feed... a wonderful scene for me both as a husband and father. I smiled at my incredible, brave, beautiful, gorgeous girl...

At one twenty two on the afternoon on May the Sixth, we welcomed Caleb Lucas North into the world weighing a very impressive eight pounds three ounces. With a dark shot of hair and big blue eyes, just like his mother... I fell in love with the newest member of my family, my son.


End file.
